El Hijo del Principe del Desierto
by Milla Whitlock
Summary: El príncipe Edward Masen está preocupado porque su hermano,podría estar a punto de caer en las redes de la cuidadora de su hija. Aunque Isabella Swan parece tan sólo una chica guapa y delicada, Edward no se deja engañar y decide encargarse él personalmente de semejante caradura. 1º Trilogia Hijos del Amor. ADAPTACION.
1. Argumento

**Argumento**

¡Casada con un príncipe del desierto por obligación! El príncipe Edward Masen está preocupado porque su hermano, al que le encantan las mujeres, podría estar a punto de caer en las redes de la cuidadora de su hija, lo que supondría un terrible escándalo para la monarquía de Quaram. Aunque Isabella Swan parece tan sólo una chica guapa y delicada, Edward no se deja engañar y decide encargarse él personalmente de semejante caradura. Sólo después de seducirla sin contemplaciones descubre que, efectivamente, era virgen… ¡y se ha quedado embarazada! Un miembro de la realeza no puede nacer sin que sus padres estén casados, así que convierte a Isabella en su esposa…

_**Espero que les guste. Esta historia es la primera parte de una trilogía que se llama Hijos del amor, la segunda parte esta ya terminada en mi pagina de fanfiction y se llama Un hijo para el magnate.**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen al final de la adaptación les diré quien es la autora.**_

_**Capítulo 1**_

El príncipe Edward Masen frunció el ceño cuando su ayudante le dijo que la esposa de su hermano estaba esperando para hablar con él.

—Tendrías que habérmelo dicho antes. Mi familia siempre tiene prioridad —lo amonestó.

Edward era conocido en los círculos empresariales por ser un hombre de negocios astuto y rápido que representaba a las mil maravillas los intereses del imperio Masen. Sus empleados lo respetaban profundamente a pesar de que era un jefe duro que ponía objetivos muy altos y no quería más que resultados excelentes.

Se trataba de un hombre alto, fuerte, de treinta y pocos años y belleza singular que las mujeres sabían apreciar bien.

Su cuñada Victoria, que era francesa de nacimiento, era una mujer menuda de pelo castaño y expresión facial seria. Edward se dio cuenta de que estaba alterada, así que la saludó con afecto. Para hablar con ella estaba haciendo esperar a un ministro, pero estaba tan acostumbrado a hacer ver que todo iba bien, que estaba seguro de que Victoria no se daría cuenta.

— ¿Estáis bien en Woodrow Court? —le preguntó refiriéndose a la casa de campo de su propiedad que su hermano mayor, el príncipe heredero James, y su familia estaban utilizando en aquellos momentos mientras les terminaban la suya.

—Oh, sí, es un lugar maravilloso y nos tratan estupendamente, pero no era nuestra intención echarte de tu propia casa —contestó Victoria—. ¿Por qué no vienes este fin de semana a vernos?

—Iré encantado, pero ten presente que no me habéis echado en absoluto. Estoy muy a gusto en mi piso de la ciudad —contestó Edward—. Creo que no has venido a verme para hablar de esto, ¿verdad? Te noto preocupada.

Victoria apretó los labios y se le saltaron las lágrimas. Se apresuró a disculparse y a sacar un pañuelo de tela del bolso para enjugárselas

—No quiero molestarte, pero...

—Nunca me has molestado —la tranquilizó Edward sentándose frente a ella y tomándola de las manos—. ¿Qué ocurre?

Victoria tomó aire profundamente y lo soltó lentamente.

—Es por... es por la niñera —contestó.

—Si la niñera que ha contratado mi personal de servicio no te gusta, despídela —la autorizó Edward con firmeza.

—Ojalá fuera tan sencillo... —suspiró Victoria—. Es una niñera muy buena y Sacha la adora. Me temo que el problema es... James.

Edward tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no dar un respingo. Su hermano era un ligón empedernido y no sería la primera vez que sus dotes seductoras causaban problemas. Aquella debilidad no era una buena cualidad para el futuro monarca de un pequeño país petrolero y conservador como Quaram.

Esperaba que no hubiera caído tan bajo como para intentar seducir a un miembro del servicio.

—No puedo despedirla. No quiero que James se enfade. Creo que, de momento, no es más que un flirteo sin importancia, pero es una chica muy guapa, Edward. Además, si se va de casa y se le ocurre hablar, todo el mundo se enteraría y tu hermano no se puede permitir otro escándalo.

—Tienes razón. A mi padre se le está terminando la paciencia.

Por no decir que, tal vez, su delicado corazón no pudiera soportar otro escándalo de su primogénito.

¿Cuándo iba a aprender su hermano a tener un poco de sentido común y a anteponer su familia a sus deseos? James no parecía dispuesto a dejar de seducir a mujeres jóvenes y guapas ni aun estando casado y siendo padre.

Esa vez, Edward se sentía responsable en alguna medida, pues había sido su personal de servicio quien había contratado a la niñera. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido decirles que no contrataran a mujeres jóvenes y guapas?

— ¡Ayúdame, Edward, por favor! —le rogó Victoria con ojos implorantes.

—No creo que James quiera escucharme.

—No, pero puedes ayudarme de todas maneras —insistió Victoria.

Edward frunció el ceño. Su cuñada sobreestimaba la influencia que tenía sobre su hermano mayor. James llevaba cincuenta años siendo el heredero al trono de Quaram y sabía de su importancia. A pesar de que lo quería mucho, tenía que reconocer que a su hermano le gustaba salirse con la suya y hacer siempre lo que le viniera en gana... aunque eso significara pisar a otros.

— ¿Cómo?

Victoria se mordió el labio inferior.

—Si tú mostraras interés por la niñera, el problema se solucionaría —declaró en un repentino arrebato de entusiasmo—. Tú eres más joven y estás soltero y James es ya un hombre de mediana edad y está casado. Seguro que la chica te prefiere a ti...

A Edward no le hizo ninguna gracia aquella idea.

—Victoria, por favor... sé razonable.

—Lo estoy siendo. Estoy convencida de que, si tu hermano, creyera que te gusta la chica, la dejaría en paz —declaró Victoria con mucha seguridad—. Se pasa el día diciendo que está deseando que conozcas a una mujer...

—Sí, pero no una que le guste a él.

—No, te equivocas. Desde que... tuviste aquella relación con... aquella chica inglesa hace unos años, James está muy preocupado porque ve que no te casas. Ayer mismo me lo dijo. ¡Por eso sé que, si tú mostraras interés en Isabella Swan, él se olvidaría de ella! —declaró su cuñada desesperada.

Edward estaba tenso. De hecho, había palidecido, pues no le gustaba recordar el episodio al que había hecho referencia Victoria. Cuando la prensa amarilla había sacado tres años atrás la vida licenciosa de la mujer con la que pensaba casarse, había sufrido una humillación y una rabia que no quería ni mentar.

Desde entonces, había decidido permanecer soltero y sólo buscaba mujeres para que le calentaran la cama.

«Cuanto menos espera uno, mejor», se dijo.

Aunque no le había gustado nada la idea de Victoria, sentía curiosidad por saber algo más sobre la chica que le estaba dando a su cuñada tantos quebraderos de cabeza, así que le indicó a su ayudante que la investigara.

El informe le llegó aquella misma mañana. Edward frunció el ceño mientras estudiaba la fotografía de Isabella Swan. Era pelirroja y tenía el cabello largo y brillante, el rostro ovalado, la piel clara y los ojos verdes.

Desde luego, aunque a él nunca le habían gustado especialmente las pelirrojas, tenía que admitir que la niñera de su hermano era una belleza fuera de lo normal.

Lo que le llamó poderosamente la atención fue que aquella chica no había hecho entrevista previa para el trabajo en la agencia de empleo que se había contratado para el caso. De haber sido así, lo más seguro habría sido que no la hubieran incluido en la lista de niñeras recomendadas, pues tenía veinte años recién cumplidos y poca experiencia laboral. Era evidente que el propio James había intervenido en el proceso de selección.

Aquello hizo sospechar a Edward. Estaba muy enfadado con su hermano. ¿Cómo era capaz de tener a su amante bajo su propio techo? ¿Y qué tipo de chica aceptaba que un hombre casado le hiciera ese tipo de propuestas? ¿Estaría Victoria equivocada y su esposo ya se habría acostado con la niñera de su hija?

Edward sintió repugnancia. Sus fuertes principios no podían soportar que su cuñada y su sobrina tuvieran que vivir una situación tan sórdida.

Sabía por experiencia propia que tanto su hermano como él gustaban mucho a las cazafortunas. No sólo por ser miembros de la familia real, sino por la inmensa fortuna que tenían gracias al petróleo. De hecho, James ya había sufrido varios intentos de soborno que habían requerido intervención policial y, aun así, su hermano se volvía a arriesgar y ponía en peligro a su familia y a la monarquía.

Así que Edward tomó una decisión. Cuando surgía una crisis, le gustaba atajarla cuanto antes. Sí, iba a pasar el fin de semana en Woodrow Court para ver con sus propios ojos lo que estaba pasando.

Estaba decidido a librar a Victoria de aquella cazafortunas que amenazaba con destrozar lo que él más quería.

—Madre mía, ¿qué te ha pasado? —le preguntó Lauren mirando a Isabella—. Pero si antes vestías como una abuela.

Isabella hizo una mueca de disgusto ante aquella crítica. Suponía que nunca había querido seguir la moda porque su padre siempre la había regañado cuando se le había ocurrido ponerse algo que marcara mínimamente sus curvas o que dejara al descubierto las rodillas.

Charlie Swan era un catedrático de universidad y un esnob intelectual y pedante que siempre se había mostrado despiadadamente crítico con su única hija. Isabella había tenido que irse de casa para poder vivir su vida, pero, para ser sincera consigo misma, no se habría comprado aquel vestido si no hubiera sido porque la dependienta le había insistido mucho.

Isabella recordó el reflejo que le había devuelto el espejo unas horas antes. Se trataba de un vestido que marcaba su figura y dejaba al descubierto sus piernas bien torneadas. Isabella se llevó la mano al escote ante la mirada crítica de su amiga.

—Me encantó y me lo compré.

Lauren puso los ojos en blanco.

—Claro, como ahora debes de ganar una fortuna... ¿Qué tal se vive con los reyes? ¿Ya tienes cuenta en Suiza?

—Claro que no —contestó Isabella—. En cualquier caso, me gano hasta el último centavo. Trabajo muchísimo.

— ¡Sí, ya! ¡Pero si sólo tienes que cuidar de una niña y va a la guardería! —protestó Lauren poniéndole a Isabella una copa en la mano—. ¡Anda, bebe! ¡No seas aguafiestas, que cumples veintiún años!

Isabella probó el brebaje dulzón, que no le gustó nada. No quería que Lauren, que tenía un genio endemoniado, se enfadara con ella y sabía que la gente que no bebía no le gustaba y no paraba hasta que conseguía que bebiera.

Se habían conocido haciendo la formación de cuidadoras infantiles y habían seguido siendo amigas después, pero Isabella era consciente de que su amiga estaba picajosa y sabía que era porque a Lauren le había costado meses encontrar un trabajo decente y tenía celos de que ella hubiera tenido más suerte.

— ¿Qué tal el trabajo? —le preguntó Lauren de repente.

—El príncipe y su mujer viajan mucho. A veces se van al extranjero o pasan los fines de semana en Londres, así que yo me tengo que quedar con Sacha y apenas tengo tiempo libre. A veces, me siento más su madre que su niñera. Incluso voy yo a las cosas del colegio...

— ¡Algo tendría que tener de malo ese trabajo tan bueno! —le espetó Lauren.

—En esta vida, nada es perfecto —contestó Isabella, encogiéndose de hombros—. Los demás miembros del servicio son de Quaram y sólo hablan su idioma, así que me siento un poco sola. ¿Nos vamos? Nos está esperando el coche.

Cuando el príncipe James se había enterado de que era su cumpleaños, había insistido en regalarle entradas para la discoteca más de moda de Londres y había puesto una limusina con chófer a su disposición para que pudiera volver a Woodrow Court a la hora que le diera la gana.

—Sólo se cumplen veintiún años una vez en la vida. Disfruta y pásatelo bien —le había dicho el padre de Sacha—. El tiempo pasa muy rápido. Recuerdo que, cuando yo cumplí tu edad, mi padre me llevó a cazar con halcón al desierto y me instruyó sobre lo que no debía olvidar jamás cuando fuera rey. Nunca pensé que treinta años después todavía seguiría esperando —había añadido con amargura—. Por supuesto, si mi padre así lo cree conveniente, tendrá sus razones, pues es un hombre de gran sabiduría.

Isabella tenía al príncipe por un hombre benevolente que creía en el amor, en la confianza y en la lealtad. Desde que había perdido a su madre con diez años, Isabella había carecido de todo aquello y todavía lo echaba de menos. ¡Ojalá su padre hubiera sido la mitad de benevolente que el príncipe!

Mientras Lauren gritaba de júbilo al ver la limusina, Isabella pensaba en el poco interés que su padre había mostrado siempre en ella. Por mucho que se había esforzado y había estudiado, sus notas nunca le habían parecido lo suficientemente buenas. Y nunca había dudado en hacérselo saber y en decirle lo estúpida que era y lo avergonzado que se sentía de ella. Su decisión de trabajar como cuidadora infantil lo había sacado de sus casillas.

— ¡No vas a ser más que una sirvienta!

La crueldad de su padre la había marcado profundamente. Isabella había pasado años sinceramente oscuros y tristes. Se sentía como si no tuviera familia. Sobre todo, porque su padre se había vuelto a casar y ni siquiera la había invitado a la boda.

—Hace poco he leído un artículo sobre el príncipe James en una revista —comentó Lauren—. Por lo visto, le gustan mucho las mujeres y ha tenido muchas relaciones. ¡Ya puedes tener cuidado con él!

Isabella frunció el ceño.

—Conmigo no tiene esa actitud en absoluto. Se muestra, más bien... paternal.

—No seas ingenua. A todos los hombres mayores les gustamos las jovencitas —protestó Lauren—. Y como le recuerdes a tu madre...

—No creo porque ella era menuda, rubia y con los ojos azules —contestó Isabella.

—Ya... ¿y si no fue por eso por qué te dio el trabajo sin conocerte de nada?

—No fue tan fácil —se defendió Isabella—. Es cierto que me recomendó, pero tuve que pasar el mismo proceso de selección que las demás. Me dijo que quería ayudarme porque en el pasado mi madre significó mucho para él. No olvides que su mujer sólo habla árabe y francés y yo hablo francés, así que eso jugó a mi favor. Estoy de acuerdo en que tuve mucha suerte de que me dieran este trabajo, pero todo fue limpio, no hubo nada turbio en ello.

— ¿Y te acostarías con él si te lo pidiera?

— ¡Claro que no! ¡Por Dios, pero si podría ser mi padre! —exclamó Isabella.

—Si te lo propusiera su hermano, el príncipe Edward, a lo mejor te haría más gracia —insistió Lauren—. Había una foto suya en el mismo artículo y es para caerse de espaldas. Es altísimo y muy guapo.

— ¿De verdad? No lo conozco —contestó Isabella mirando por la ventana.

Las insinuaciones de la que se suponía su amiga le estaban molestando mucho. ¿Por qué había gente tan malpensada? Si hubiera detectado la más mínima insinuación sexual por parte del príncipe James, jamás habría aceptado el trabajo. Sobre todo, porque en otro trabajo había sufrido acoso por parte de su jefe y le había resultado espantoso.

—Es una pena que el hermano que será rey algún día sea bajito, calvo y gordo —comentó Lauren con desprecio—. Claro que eso a algunas no les importaría...

—Para mí el hecho de que esté casado sería más que suficiente —contestó Isabella muy seria.

—No debe de ser feliz en su matrimonio porque después de tantos años sólo tienen una hija... —insistió Lauren—. Me sorprende que no se haya divorciado de su mujer por no haberle dado un heredero varón.

—Ya hay heredero —contestó Isabella—. El hermano pequeño del príncipe.

—Entonces deberías ir mejor a por ése —comentó Lauren—, pero llevas tres meses en este trabajo y todavía no lo has conocido y eso que vives en su casa y con su familia. No lo estás haciendo demasiado bien, la verdad.

Isabella ni se molestó en comentar que a su madre no le había ido nada bien enamorarse de un príncipe árabe. Renée había conocido a James en la universidad y se habían enamorado perdidamente. Isabella seguía teniendo el anillo de compromiso que James le había entregado a su madre. Sin embargo, el compromiso no había durado porque a James lo habían amenazado con desheredarlo y exiliarlo si se casaba con una extranjera. Él había terminado volviendo a Quaram para cumplir con sus responsabilidades y ella había terminado casándose con Charlie Swan. Por supuesto, aquel matrimonio había sido nefasto.

—Tampoco estás viajando nada —comentó Lauren—. A mí, por lo menos, me han llevado a Chipre diez días.

—No te creas que me emociona viajar —mintió Isabella, a quien los comentarios malintencionados de Lauren estaban molestando sobremanera.

¿Por qué se esforzaba en mantener aquella amistad que tan poco le aportaba?

En la exclusiva discoteca les dieron bebidas gracias a las invitaciones del príncipe. Menos mal porque eran carísimas y no habrían podido pagarlas.

Isabella se recordó que era su cumpleaños e intentó olvidarse de la sensación de decepción que la llevaba acompañando toda la semana. Se sentía sola. Su trabajo era muy solitario y echaba de menos tener adultos con los que hablar, así que se dijo que debía aprovechar.

Woodrow Court era un lugar precioso, pero estaba aislado de todo, en mitad de la nada. Los padres de Sacha viajaban mucho y dejaban a su hija en casa para que no perdiera días de colegio, así que Isabella se veía obligada a prescindir de su libertad ya que, cuando ellos se iban, esperaban que la niñera se hiciera cargo de su hija las veinticuatro horas del día.

Isabella iba a tener que volver a dormir a Woodrow Court porque el príncipe no quería que su hija quedara a cargo de ninguna otra persona de servicio. Claro que, después de los comentarios de Lauren, ya no le importaba tanto no quedarse a dormir con ella.

—Ya te han echado el ojo —comentó su amiga con envidia.

Isabella no miró en la dirección indicada por Lauren. Le solía resultar difícil relacionarse con el sexo opuesto. Sobre todo, porque era extraordinariamente alta para ser mujer. Siempre les sacaba la cabeza a los chicos. Normalmente, no había problema mientras estaban sentados charlando, pero, cuando se ponían en pie y veían lo alta que era, salían corriendo. En su experiencia, había visto que los hombres preferían mujeres más bajitas que ellos a las que pudieran mirar desde arriba.

Isabella era consciente de que tenía un rostro agraciado y una linda figura, pero los hombres no solían acercarse a ella si la veían de pie.

Unas horas después, Isabella se despidió de Lauren, que había ligado y se iba a casa con su admirador. Ella, por el contrario, había pasado una vergüenza terrible cuando un chico se había acercado a ella para invitarla a bailar y, al verla ponerse en pie, había cambiado de parecer porque apenas le llegaba al hombro.

A partir de ese momento, sus amigos y él habían estado mirándola y comentando como si fuera un monstruo de feria. Para poder hacer como si nada de todo aquello le importara, había bebido de más.

Suspiró aliviada cuando la limusina enfiló el camino de entrada de Woodrow Court, avanzó a través de las imponentes verjas de hierro y se paró ante la preciosa casa estilo Tudor.

Le extrañó que hubiera encendidas más luces que de costumbre. Al salir del vehículo, inhaló profundamente para despejar la mente e intentó caminar recto hacia la puerta, que se estaba abriendo.

Estaba cruzando el vestíbulo con paso indeciso cuando un hombre joven salió de la biblioteca, lo que atrapó su atención. No lo conocía de nada, pero era muy guapo, tan guapo que Isabella se quedó sin aire y tuvo que parar para inhalar de nuevo. El desconocido tenía el pelo negro y lo llevaba peinado hacia atrás, pómulos altos, nariz recta y arrogante y mentón agresivo. Tenía unos rasgos muy atractivos y unos preciosos ojos oscuros de mirada profunda. Mientras avanzaba hacia ella, Isabella percibió su brillo y sintió que el corazón comenzaba a latirle aceleradamente.

Edward no estaba de buen humor. No le había hecho ninguna gracia llegar a pasar el fin de semana y enterarse de que su hermano y su cuñada se habían ido y estaban ilocalizables, lo que daba al traste con su excusa para pasar un par de días en Woodrow Court y ver con sus propios ojos lo que estaba sucediendo.

— ¿Es usted la señorita Swan?

—Eh... sí —contestó Isabella alargando el brazo para apoyarse en la barandilla de madera de las escaleras—. ¿Y usted quién es? —añadió sin poder apartar la mirada de aquel rostro tan bello.

—Soy Edward, el hermano del príncipe James —contestó el aludido, ocultando el interés que sentía por ella.

¿Miraría a su hermano como lo estaba mirando a él? Desde luego, cualquier hombre se sentiría halagado si una mujer lo mirara así, como si fuera un superhombre. Isabella Swan era al natural mucho más peligrosa que en fotografía. Llevaba un vestido que marcaba las sensuales curvas de sus pechos y dejaba al descubierto unas piernas interminables.

Era guapísima.

El pelo le caía en una cascada ondulante sobre la espalda. Tenía unos ojos marrones impresionantes, sólo comparables a los chocolates. Con aquel pelo castaño rojizo, aquellos ojos y aquella boquita de piñón era, literalmente, la fantasía hecha realidad de cualquier hombre.

A pesar de que era un hombre de gran autocontrol, Edward tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para recuperar la compostura.

—Parece usted algo bebida —comentó con desprecio al tiempo que sentía una potente erección.

Isabella se sonrojó de pies a cabeza.

—Un poco... puede que un poco, sí —contestó, incómoda—. No suelo beber, pero hoy era un día especial.

A Edward le estaba costando mantener la atención porque, al hablar, Isabella había tomado aire varias veces, lo que había hecho que se le moviera el pecho.

—Si trabajara usted para mí, no le consentiría este comportamiento —le espetó.

—Pues menos mal que no trabajo para usted —contestó Isabella—. Además, en estos momentos, no estoy de servicio. Es mi noche libre.

—Aun así, mientras viva usted bajo este techo, considero su comportamiento inaceptable.

Isabella se dio cuenta de que se había acercado mientras le hablaba y que tenía que levantar la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos. Era mucho más alto que su hermano. Lo cierto era que no se parecían en nada, pues Edward tenía la espalda ancha y era fuerte y no tenía ni una pizca de grasa. Claro que sólo eran hermanos por parte de padre.

— ¿Qué pasaría si Sacha se despertara y la viera así? —le preguntó mirándola a los ojos y dándose cuenta de que su cuerpo estaba reaccionando de manera inequívoca a la presencia de aquella mujer.

Si miraba a su hermano igual, entendía perfectamente que James se sintiera tentado. Ya sólo el contorno y el volumen de sus labios eran invitación más que suficiente.

—La enfermera que lleva con Sacha desde que nació duerme en la habitación contigua a la de la niña, así que no hay por qué preocuparse. No hay necesidad de mostrarse tan intransigente.

A Edward le sorprendió que le contestara así. Aquella chica era una desvergonzada. No le había pasado desapercibido que disponía de una limusina a su disposición. Eso demostraba el trato de favor de su hermano hacia ella, lo que demostraba que los miedos de Victoria tenían fundamento.

— ¿A mi hermano también le habla así?

—Su hermano, que sí que es mi jefe, es mucho más agradable. Yo no trabajo para usted y, además, tengo derecho a tener vida social —contestó Isabella, elevando el mentón en actitud desafiante—. Ahora, si no le importa, me gustaría acostarme.

Edward supo en aquel mismo instante que la deseaba a pesar de lo descarada que era. Quería tenerla desnuda, tumbada ante él en la cama, quería hacerle el amor hasta que le suplicara. Él, que normalmente sabía mantener a raya sus pasiones, estaba sorprendido ante la intensidad de lo que estaba sintiendo.

Ninguna mujer se le había resistido jamás.

Ninguna mujer le había hecho perder jamás la cordura. Ni siquiera aquélla con la que había tenido intención de casarse.

Sin embargo, mientras observaba a Isabella Swan subiendo las escaleras como podía para no caerse, supo que no iba a parar hasta que hubiera conseguido acostarse con ella.

Isabella llevaba unas delicadas sandalias y una de ellas se le resbaló, y se encontró perdiendo el equilibrio y gritando cuando su cuerpo se balanceó peligrosamente hacia atrás.

Menos mal que pudo agarrarse a la barandilla.

—No es seguro beber tanto —puntualizó Edward, agarrándola con fuerza de la cintura para que no se cayera.

—No necesito que me ayude —le dijo ella furiosa—. Odio a la gente que va por la vida dando sermones a los demás. Seguro que es usted de los que dicen «ya te lo dije» —añadió, quitándose las sandalias para evitar otros tropiezos.

El olor de su pelo y de su piel embriagó a Edward. Aquella mujer olía a melocotón y le evocó el calor del verano y el calor del sexo. Seguro que era una buena amante. Por cómo vestía y por cómo se comportaba, era evidente que no tenía nada de ingenua.

No podía dejar a James solo ante el peligro. Su hermano no sabía controlarse y aquella chica era una vampiresa. Era evidente que tenía que vigilarla. Para empezar, le urgió para que subiera las escaleras.

—Ya está... a partir de aquí ya puedo yo solita —murmuró Isabella cuando llegaron a su habitación—. Ha sido usted la guinda del pastel. Qué cumpleaños tan horrible —se quejó con amargura—. Por favor, me gustaría que me dejara a solas.

Edward la miró desde la puerta y decidió que, en cuanto consiguiera llevársela a la cama, James se olvidaría de ella. No iba a decir que fuera a ser un sacrificio acostarse con aquella belleza. Al imaginársela con la melena desparramada sobre la almohada, mirándolo con aquellos ojos marrones y con la boca entreabierta, esperando su penetración, se dijo que aquel encuentro iba a ser mucho más agradable de lo que había previsto.

Edward llevaba mucho tiempo sin cortejar a nadie en Quaram y echaba de menos la excitación. Le apetecía jugar con aquella gatita, a la que seguro que conseguiría llevarse a la cama porque nunca ninguna mujer le había dicho que no.

**Hola lectores, acá vamos con otra adaptación, espero que les guste y entretenga.**

**Esta es la primera parte de una trilogía, la segunda parte de la trilogía la acabo de terminar y se llama Un hijo para el Magnate que ya esta publicada en mi pagina de fan-fiction.**

**Espero por sus comentarios.**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 2**_

A la mañana siguiente, mientras se duchaba, Bella recordó horrorizada el diálogo que había mantenido con el príncipe Edward.

¡El alcohol la había hecho comportarse como una auténtica idiota!

Tendría que haber tenido más cuidado, pero hacía seis meses que no probaba el alcohol y estaba enfadada porque nunca le daban un par de días libres para poder disfrutar de la libertad de la que se suponía que gozaban los jóvenes. ¡Pero no lo suficiente como para querer perder el trabajo que tenía, en el que le pagaban extremadamente bien y que tan bien quedaría en su currículum!

No, lo último que quería era que la echaran por haberse mostrado grosera con un príncipe. Al recordar que ni siquiera se había dirigido a él de manera correcta, que ni siquiera le había llamado «señor», se mordió el labio inferior. Normalmente, era educada y prudente. ¿Por qué no se habría mordido la lengua? Porque estaba de mal humor y el príncipe Edward, a pesar de ser increíblemente guapo, se había mostrado crítico con ella, lo que había sido la gota que había colmado el vaso.

Sabía, por el príncipe James, que los miembros de la familia real no consentían comportamientos irrespetuosos, así que estaba segura de que el príncipe Edward no le perdonaría nunca cómo lo había tratado la noche anterior. Seguro que se quejaba a su hermano.

Era sábado y Sacha tenía clase de equitación.

Mientras tanto, Bella solía salir a montar, pues era una experta amazona y en los establos reales había unos caballos maravillosos, así que se puso sus gastadas botas, sus pantalones azules y una camiseta amarillo limón.

Se disponía a abandonar su dormitorio cuando llamaron a la puerta y un sirviente le entregó un enorme ramo de flores. Al principio, Bella no se podía creer que fueran para ella, pero, aun así, aspiró el delicioso aroma de las rosas color champán y abrió la nota que las acompañaba.

_Aunque con retraso, feliz cumpleaños. Y perdón. Edward._

Bella se quedó de piedra. ¿El príncipe le pedía perdón? ¿Le deseaba feliz cumpleaños y le mandaba flores? No se lo podía creer. Al recordarlo, tuvo la impresión de que era el hombre más arrogante, marimandón y orgulloso que había visto en su vida. Nunca habría dicho que era de los que pedía perdón.

Evidentemente, se había equivocado al juzgarlo.

Era la primera vez que un hombre le mandaba flores y estaba anonadada y encantada.

Sacha entró corriendo en su habitación y la abrazó. Se trataba de una chiquilla de cuatro años llena de vida.

— ¡Buenos días, Bella! —la saludó—. ¿Bajamos a desayunar?

Así que bajaron. Bella estaba a punto de dirigirse al comedor de diario cuando Seth, el mayordomo, la interceptó. Sacha le hizo de intérprete y le dijo que iban a desayunar con su tío Edward en el comedor principal.

Al entrar, la niña corrió hacia el príncipe con un grito de júbilo y le pasó los brazos por el cuello. Bella tuvo tiempo de fijarse en él, que se había levantado para saludarlas. A la luz del día, era más alto y más guapo todavía. Lo cierto era que no podía apartar la mirada de él. Aquel hombre dominaba la estancia con su presencia y Bella se encontró subyugada por sus rasgos. Le latía el corazón aceleradamente y le costaba respirar con normalidad. Cuando el príncipe sonrió a su sobrina, Bella sintió que su carisma la recorría como un rayo de pies a cabeza.

—Buenos días, señorita Swan —murmuró indicándole que se sentara en la silla que había junto a la de él—. Por favor.

Bella tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para poner a sus piernas a caminar hacia el sitio indicado. Habría preferido sentarse más alejada de él, pero no tenía opción. Sentía un revuelo en el estómago parecido al de mil mariposas batiendo las alas y no sabía qué hacer con las manos. Se sentía ridícula, como una colegiala tímida y tonta que no sabe lo que hacer.

—Gracias por las flores —murmuró a toda velocidad para que Sacha, que estaba hablando con Seth, no la oyera.

—De nada —contestó el príncipe posando en ella su penetrante mirada.

—Le debo una disculpa... anoche estuve muy grosera —comentó Bella.

—Fue toda una experiencia para mí, una experiencia completamente nueva —contestó Edward.

— ¿Lo dice porque está acostumbrado a que nadie le conteste? Seguro que nadie se atreve a llevarle la contraria.

—Nadie —contestó Edward con sinceridad y naturalidad.

A continuación, observó cómo Bella lo miraba con los párpados bajados. Aunque estaba seguro de que lo tenía todo ensayado, no pudo evitar pensar que aquella dulce gatita no tenía nada que ver con la leona pelirroja que le había increpado la noche anterior. Era una buena actriz y sabía sin duda lo que hacía, pues el despliegue de timidez e ingenuidad podría engañar a cualquiera. El truco de hablar en voz baja y de no mirarlo a los ojos era estupendo. Aquella inseguridad y aquella inocencia eran las típicas cosas que les encantaban a los hombres mayores.

Edward comprendía perfectamente que su hermano estuviera dispuesto a cometer una locura. Con él, sin embargo, no le iban a servir aquellos truquitos. Claro que tenía ventaja sobre James porque, al ser más joven, estaba más cerca de la edad de Bella Swan.

Como Victoria lo había invitado a pasar el fin de semana en su casa mientras ellos estaban fuera, Edward tenía intención de no dejar pasar la oportunidad.

— ¿Más café? —le peguntó, chasqueando los dedos con naturalidad para que un criado les sirviera—. ¿Por qué dijo ayer que su cumpleaños había sido horrible? —quiso saber dirigiéndose de nuevo a Bella.

Dicho aquello, se quedó mirándola fijamente. Bella se encontraba muy nerviosa y tensa.

—No me parece apropiado hablar de ello ahora, señor.

—Aquí el único que decide si algo es apropiado o no soy yo —contestó Edward, poniéndose serio—. Hable.

Bella se quedó estupefacta al recibir aquella orden. Menos mal que Sacha intervino con su charla infantil.

—Ya me lo contará luego —comentó Edward—. Voy a ir a los establos yo también.

Bella se puso todavía más nerviosa ante aquella noticia. Al levantar la mirada, se encontró con los ojos del príncipe y descubrió que la miraba con un irreprimible brillo de deseo. La sorpresa fue tan grande, que se le quitó el apetito.

Por cómo la estaba mirando, cualquiera hubiera dicho que la encontraba atractiva, pero no podía ser. Era imposible que un príncipe la encontrara guapa. Bella se reprendió a sí misma por semejantes ideas. Debía de ser que era más agradable de lo que ella había creído y la estaba tratando con cortesía, como su hermano.

Seth aseguró a Sacha en el asiento trasero de un flamante Range Rover negro y Bella se acomodó en el asiento del copiloto y observó a Edward mientras éste daba la vuelta al coche. La brisa le movía el pelo y parecía un ángel. Sus miradas se encontraron a través del cristal y, de repente, Bella sintió que los pezones se le endurecían y amenazaban con atravesar la tela del sujetador y de la camiseta. Además, sintió una humedad entre las piernas que la hizo revolverse incómoda. Aquello la sorprendió, pues no sabía que la atracción por un hombre pudiera traducirse en sensaciones corporales tan fuertes.

Al instante, se sonrojó de pies a cabeza.

Edward se acomodó detrás del volante, quitó el freno de mano y puso el coche en marcha.

— ¿Le gustan los caballos? —le preguntó mientras conducía.

—Me encantan —contestó Bella—. Siempre me han gustado mucho, desde que era pequeña. Aprendí a montar cuando tenía la edad de Sacha porque un vecino tenía caballos y yo iba después del colegio a ayudar.

— ¿Ha tenido caballo propio alguna vez?

Bella se entristeció.

—Sí, tuve una yegua desde los nueve a los catorce años. Mi padre la vendió porque decía que Starlight me quitaba tiempo de estudio...

—Supongo que le daría mucha pena.

—Mucha —recordó Bella—. Era un animal joven. Estoy segura de que haría feliz a otra niña —añadió apretando los labios.

Lo cierto era que todavía recordaba aquel golpe devastador y cruel. Su padre no le había dicho que la iba a vender. Una tarde volvió del colegio y ya no estaba. Ni siquiera había podido despedirse de ella. Starlight era el último vínculo que tenía con su madre fallecida. También había sido su mejor amiga, lo único que le había aportado felicidad en aquellos difíciles años de la adolescencia.

—Por lo que dice, su padre debía de ser muy estricto —comentó Edward con curiosidad.

Desde luego, aquella chica era una actriz estupenda. El guión era impecable. Por supuesto, lo primero que hacía era contarle una historia lacrimógena para darle pena.

—Demasiado estricto. Después de vender la yegua, no me dejó tener ninguna afición. Sólo estudiar, estudiar y estudiar. Fue un alivio irme de casa—contestó Bella.

Con el tiempo, había comprendido que había sido una estudiante normal y corriente y no la chica fracasada que su padre le había hecho creer, pero, aun así, su autoestima había sufrido lo indecible y todavía no se había recuperado.

Edward apretó los dientes. De nuevo, aquella jovencita le dejaba muy claro cómo era en realidad. Se mostraba tímida, pero su cuerpo lo invitaba sin cesar. Y cada vez la encontraba más sensual. Era evidente que un padre estricto hubiera cortado de raíz el comportamiento lascivo de una hija así.

Edward era consciente de que tendría que haberse sentido asqueado ante la patente promiscuidad de aquella chica, pero lo que sentía era una potente erección. Sabía que lo único que le aliviaría sería acostarse con ella, pero se dijo que debía ser paciente.

Por respeto a su sobrina, decidió no pensar en Bella Swan y en lo fácil que le iba a resultar seducirla.

—Cuando lleguemos, le enseñaré las cuadras donde están los sementales —comentó.

Como tenían tiempo de sobra antes de que empezara la clase de Sacha, Bella no objetó nada. La verdad era que le apetecía acercarse por las instalaciones en las que estaban los sementales.

En cuanto vieron aparecer a Edward, todos los empleados y el director del complejo salieron a recibirlo y los acompañaron en su visita. Aunque le apasionaban los caballos, la parte técnica de la reproducción pronto aburrió a Bella. El monitor de Sacha debía de estar a punto de llegar, así que salió y fue a comprobar que el caballo de la niña estuviera listo. En ese momento, el jefe de las cuadras se acercó para preguntarle por su montura.

— ¿Quiere que le prepare a Amaranth, como de costumbre?

—Sí, por favor —contestó Bella muy sonriente.

A continuación, fue a saludar al precioso caballo, que había oído su voz y la esperaba impaciente en el box. Bella lo acarició y le abrió la puerta. Le había costado un mes que el jefe de las cuadras se fiara de ella y le permitiera montar a los caballos con más carácter. Aquello de poder montar cuando quisiera y gratis era otra buena razón para no querer perder su trabajo.

Edward estaba pensando que se moría por terminar con aquella visita guiada cuando vio salir a Bella a caballo y se quedó estupefacto.

— ¿Le dejáis montar a Amaranth? —preguntó con incredulidad.

—Bella lo controla perfectamente, Alteza —contestó el jefe de las cuadras—. Es una amazona formidable.

A Edward le quedó muy claro cuando vio que Bella llevaba a su montura al galope hacia una valla que saltó con gracia y elegancia. Todos se quedaron impresionados. Incluso él.

Bella oyó cascos detrás de ella, se giró y vio que era Edward montando al impresionante Mercury. La iba a alcanzar en breve, así que Bella urgió a Amaranth para que galopara más aprisa y cruzara las praderas de Woodrow Court a la carrera.

Edward se quedó sorprendido al ver que Bella lo estaba retando en lugar de parar para esperarlo. No solía salir a montar con mujeres porque lo único que hacían era hablar y hablar, pegarse a él como lapas y flirtear, lo que no le permitía relajarse. Bella, sin embargo, le estaba dando la oportunidad de montar de verdad, de pasar un buen rato y de apreciar su habilidad a lomos de un caballo, lo que valió su más sincero respeto.

Amaranth se quedó sin aliento junto al lago y Bella desmontó y lo dejó beber mientras ella descansaba a la sombra de un grupo de árboles. Edward llegó poco después, hablando por el móvil. Mientras desmontaba también, miró a Bella, que se estaba quitando el casco y sacudiendo la cabeza. Al hacerlo, toda su melena se movió y los rayos de sol se reflejaron en ella mientras sus pechos se marcaban bajo la camiseta. Aunque estaba convencido de que era un movimiento muy calculado, surtió efecto. Edward sintió que el deseo se apoderaba de él. Al darse cuenta de que se le estaba marcando la erección, se dirigió a la orilla del lago. Estaba furioso consigo mismo por aquella reacción, por aquella falta de disciplina que no le sucedía desde la adolescencia.

Bella miró a su alrededor y se regodeó en la tranquilidad y en la belleza de aquellos parajes. Aunque, a veces, se sentía muy sola en Woodrow Court, no quería cambiar aquello por el ruido y el bullicio de la ciudad.

—Monta muy bien —comentó Edward.

Bella sonrió al comprender que estaba irritado por su conducta.

—Me habría ganado con Mercury si no hubiera sido porque he salido antes y tenía ventaja.

Edward no estaba acostumbrado a que lo desafiaran y, además, le gustaba ganar en todo. Ni sus mejores amigos podrían haber dicho que tenía buen perder. Sin embargo, aquella criatura inocente, aunque fuera falsa, consiguió que no se enfadara. Ahora comprendía lo que su hermano veía en ella. Aunque todo lo que hacía era calculado y falso, surtía efecto. No había más que tener en cuenta que un hombre desconfiado con las mujeres como era él estaba sintiéndose atraído.

Bella sintió que se sonrojaba ante la atenta mirada de Edward y decidió que la conversación que podría producirse dadas las circunstancias, estando ambos a solas. Sólo podía poner en peligro su trabajo en una familia conservadora.

—Tengo que volver —comentó—. Sacha debe de estar a punto de terminar su clase.

—He llamado a su enfermera para que se haga cargo de ella —contestó Edward—. También he dicho que nos traigan algo de comer.

En aquel momento, apareció un coche de la flota real del que se bajaron dos sirvientes que comenzaron a sacar cestas del maletero.

— ¿Les ha dicho que nos traigan algo de comer aquí? —preguntó Bella pasmada.

—Sí, ¿por qué no? —contestó Edward como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo que a uno le sirvieran la comida en mitad del campo cuando se le antojara.

El personal de servicio colocó una preciosa alfombra sobre la hierba y encima fue dejando bebida fría y caliente, una vajilla de porcelana, copas de cristal y comida. Bella se quedó con la boca abierta.

Edward sólo bebió agua. Mientras lo hacía, Bella se recreó en su belleza, en su piel bronceada y en su pelo negro y brillante. Sintió que no le llegaba el aire a los pulmones. Con su elegancia y gracia habitual, Edward se sentó y apoyó la espalda en el tronco de un árbol mientras Bella se sentaba también y se tomaba un café.

—Ahora ya puede contarme por qué fue tan desastroso su cumpleaños —comentó el príncipe.

—Hubiera preferido que olvidara ese comentario —contestó Bella.

Edward sonrió y Bella sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco. Aun así, con el corazón latiéndole aceleradamente, se obligó a contarle lo que había ocurrido en la discoteca.

—La verdad es que nunca me han gustado demasiado las discotecas —concluyó—. Su hermano fue muy generoso, pero pasé un rato horrible. Casi siempre soy mucho más alta que los hombres que van por allí...

—Puede, pero eres perfecta para mí —la interrumpió Edward.

Bella enrojeció de pies a cabeza.

—Ser tan alta es horrible.

—A ver. Ponte de pie —le dijo Edward, tendiéndole la mano.

Bella dejó la taza en el platito con manos temblorosas y aceptó la mano para ponerse en pie. Al hacerlo, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Edward, que la miraron intensamente. Bella tuvo que apoyarse en el árbol porque las rodillas le flaqueaban.

—Tienes unas piernas preciosas —añadió Edward, apartándole un mechón de pelo—. Además de un pelo increíble y de una boca muy tentadora... he querido besarte desde que te vi por primera vez —concluyó bajando la mirada hasta los carnosos labios de Bella.

—Pero si te enfadaste mucho conmigo —le contradijo ella.

—Aun así, me moría por saber a qué saben tus labios —insistió Edward.

Lo tenía muy cerca, tan cerca, que no podía moverse ni respirar con normalidad. Edward acabó por inclinarse sobre ella para satisfacer su curiosidad.

Hacía meses que no la besaban y nunca la habían besado así, con tanta pasión. Bella sintió la lengua de Edward abriéndose paso hacia el interior de su boca y le permitió el acceso. Al instante, sintió una punzada mezcla de dolor y placer entre las piernas y los pezones se le endurecieron como piedras. Tuvo que agarrarse a los hombros de Edward para no perder el equilibrio, momento que el príncipe aprovechó para apretarse contra ella y hacerle notar la erección que le provocaba.

Bella estaba descubriendo lo que era excitar a un hombre y estaba anonadada por la fuerza del momento. De repente, esa fuerza le hizo recuperar la cordura y apartarse.

—Lo siento, esto no está bien —se disculpó llevándose la mano a la boca como si no se pudiera creer lo que había hecho.

Edward la miró sorprendido ante su rechazo, pero pronto comprendió que aquello también formaba parte del plan. Aquella mujer era realmente experimentada. No había nada más atractivo que un pequeño bocado de la fruta prohibida. Él también prefería las cosas un poco difíciles y no las rendiciones rápidas.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque trabajo para tu familia y somos de mundos completamente diferentes. ¿Cuántas razones necesitas?

Edward decidió entrar a matar.

—Te encuentro muy atractiva y no tengo problemas con que seamos de mundos diferentes. Mi tatarabuelo era un hombre muy pobre cuando subió al trono. He estado con muchas mujeres, pero nunca he sentido por ninguna lo que siento por ti. Quiero que exploremos lo que hay entre nosotros.

Bella se encontraba atrapada por sus ojos. Quería creer desesperadamente en lo que le estaba diciendo, pero tenía miedo de sufrir como su madre.

—No creo que a tu hermano le hiciera gracia y no quiero perder mi trabajo —comentó.

Edward decidió arriesgarse.

—Te prometo que no saldrás dañada —le dijo, poniéndole las manos sobre los hombros.

Mientras volvían a las cuadras, Edward fue haciendo comentarios sobre los caballos mientras aquella promesa reverberaba por todas y cada una de las células de Bella. Sabía que se estaba arriesgando, que no era más que una plebeya, pero todavía sentía el beso de Edward en los labios.

Cuando llegaron, Edward insistió en llevarla a casa y Bella aceptó encantada. Aquella tarde de sábado, llevó a Sacha al cine, le dio la cena en casa y la acostó pronto. Una vez sola, se dio cuenta de que estaba demasiado nerviosa como para conciliar el sueño, así que se puso el bañador y se dirigió a la piscina cubierta.

…

Edward salió del ascensor y se quedó estupefacto. Bella lo estaba esperando en la bañera de hidromasaje que había junto a la piscina cubierta. Desde luego, aquella chica no perdía el tiempo. Edward se quedó mirándola cuando se deslizó desde la bañera de hidromasaje hasta la piscina principal, que estaban conectadas.

Llevaba un bañador que apenas cubría su maravilloso cuerpo. Tenía un trasero estupendo, pero a Edward le molestaba que le gustara tanto.

Por supuesto, cuando Bella hizo como si se sorprendiera de verlo allí, él no creyó ni por un momento que la sorpresa fuera cierta. ¡Qué actriz tan estupenda! ¿Con cuántos hombres habría utilizado sus armas de mujer? Nadie mejor que Edward sabía que, cuando una mujer ha conseguido que un hombre la desee, puede convencerle prácticamente de todo. Al recordar su propia experiencia, notó un regusto a bilis en la garganta.

En cuanto Edward se zambulló en el agua, Bella se salió de la piscina y se envolvió en una toalla. No quería que el resto del personal de servicio creyera que quería algo con él.

— ¿Te vas? ¿Por qué? —le preguntó el príncipe saliendo por el bordillo y yendo hacia ella.

—Porque me parece lo más sensato —contestó Bella.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Por qué te empeñas en negar la atracción que hay entre nosotros? Tú también me deseas. No te molestes en negarlo —contestó, secándose el pelo con una toalla.

Bella se sonrojó de pies a cabeza.

—No es suficiente —contestó.

—Esto no ha hecho más que empezar —insistió Edward, tomándola de la cintura.

Bella dejó que la volviera a besar, se sumergió en el beso y a aquél le siguieron muchos más, todos igual de apasionados. Llegó un momento en el que Bella sintió que el cuerpo le temblaba, literalmente, de deseo.

—Éste no es el lugar apropiado —declaró Edward—. Eres irresistible —añadió tomándola en brazos y conduciéndola al ascensor.

Cuando llegaron a una habitación en la que Bella no había estado nunca, Edward la depositó en el suelo junto a la cama y le desabrochó el albornoz, que cayó a sus pies. Bella lo miró anonadada y Edward se volvió a sentir tentado por sus labios.

— ¡Esto no puede ser! —exclamó Bella de repente, dándose cuenta de la gravedad de la situación.

—Por favor... —le suplicó Edward, tomándola de la mano y llevándosela a su erección para que viera cómo estaba—. No voy a poder dormir...

Bella estaba encantada de provocar semejante deseo en un hombre y quería explorar el suyo propio, quería que Edward recorriera su cuerpo y le diera placer. ¿Cuándo la había deseado un hombre así? ¿Y cuándo se había sentido ella tan bien consigo misma?

Bella lo miró a los ojos y se dijo que siempre había sido cauta, quizás demasiado. ¿Qué tenía de malo desinhibirse una vez en la vida?

A lo mejor, era la primera y última vez en la vida que un hombre le decía que era irresistible…

…..

Gracias por la aceptación de la historia. Espero por sus comentarios.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Capitulo 3**_

Antes de que le diera tiempo de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo Edward, le había bajado el bañador, dejando sus senos al descubierto. Cuando los tuvo ante sí, no pudo evitar dejar escapar un sonido masculino de apreciación.

—Tienes un cuerpo maravilloso —le dijo.

A continuación, tomó los pezones sonrosados entre sus dedos y los acarició con movimientos expertos. Bella reaccionó sintiendo un calor ardiente entre los muslos. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se encontró en territorio desconocido, a expensas del deseo que Edward había desencadenado en su interior.

Edward se dio cuenta de que Bella quería más y él estaba más que dispuesto a dárselo, así que la tumbó sobre la cama boca arriba, le tomó un pezón entre los labios y comenzó a succionar hasta hacerla jadear de placer.

El calor que emanaba del centro del sus piernas estaba aumentando su temperatura corporal y amenazaba con hacerle perder el poco control que le quedaba. Edward le tocó una sola vez en el centro de su feminidad mientras jugueteaba con sus pechos y su cuerpo reaccionó con tanta fuerza, elevando la pelvis, que Bella se asustó.

—Estás muy tensa —la censuró Edward despojándola del bañador por completo y levantándose de la cama para quitarse él el suyo.

Bella sintió que el miedo y las dudas se apoderaban de ella. ¿Cómo habían llegado hasta allí en tan poco tiempo? Las cosas estaban yendo demasiado deprisa para ella.

Era la primera vez que se iba a acostar con alguien, así que echó un vistazo al cuerpo desnudo de Edward y lo que vio le pareció desproporcionado, demasiado grande.

¿Estaría haciendo lo correcto o simplemente estaba cometiendo una locura dejándose llevar por la emoción de atraer a un hombre tan guapo?

Edward miró a la mujer desnuda que tenía ante sí y se dio cuenta de que ninguna otra antes lo había excitado tanto.

Ni siquiera Tania.

Claro que no pensaba volver a darle ese poder a nadie sobre él. No quería volver a sentirse desvalido.

—Te quiero hacer mía ahora mismo —declaró tumbándose junto a Bella en la cama.

Estaba impaciente y se estaba olvidando del verdadero motivo que lo había llevado hasta allí: evitar que su hermano tuviera una aventura con ella.

Con sólo mirarlo, Bella sentía que el corazón le latía desbocado y se le secaba la boca.

—Nunca antes me he sentido así —confesó en un suspiro.

Edward estaba convencido de que aquella confesión también formaba parte de un plan perfectamente estructurado, así que no comentó nada. Se limitó a apoderarse de la boca de Bella, que se derritió ante el contacto. Al hacerlo, todas sus terminaciones nerviosas se relajaron y pudo entregarse al momento, a las sensaciones.

Se moría por sentirlo dentro, dándole placer.

Como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, Edward comenzó a acariciarle el clítoris. Bella emitió un grito de júbilo. Los labios vaginales externos estaban hinchados y toda la vulva estaba húmeda y deslizante como la seda, lo que fue conduciendo a los dedos de Edward hacia la abertura del cuerpo de Bella. Edward introdujo el dedo índice y comprobó encantado que el conducto de entrada era estrecho y prieto.

Bella jadeó y se revolvió. Tal vez, al igual que Tania, había previsto que un hombre árabe sólo querría a una virgen. Aquello le hizo recordar con amargura que la que estuvo a punto de convertirse en su esposa había pagado una pequeña fortuna para que le restauraran el himen.

— ¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó Bella al percibir su cambio de actitud.

¿Se habría dado cuenta de su falta de experiencia y aquello no le estaba gustando?

—No pasa nada —contestó Edward.

—Es la primera vez —admitió Bella tímidamente—. ¿Te parece un problema?

— ¿Cómo me va a parecer un problema? —contestó Edward—. Al contrario, es todo un honor —añadió controlando el sarcasmo.

Dicho aquello se colocó entre las piernas de Bella. La deseaba tanto que le temblaba todo el cuerpo. Cuando introdujo el glande en su cuerpo, se maravilló de la estrechez que encontró. Desesperado por penetrarla, la tomó de los tobillos y le subió las piernas para llegar hasta el fondo.

Al hacerlo, Bella gritó de dolor.

Edward se paró en seco. No se le había pasado por la cabeza que la farsa fuese a llegar tan lejos.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Bella muerta de vergüenza—. Es que me ha dolido... pero no pasa nada...

—Perdón, tendría que haber ido con más cuidado —contestó Edward, introduciéndose milímetro a milímetro para seguirle el juego.

El dolor fue cediendo y fue siendo reemplazado por la excitación de nuevo con cada caricia y cada movimiento. Bella le pasó los brazos por el cuello y se maravilló que aquel hombre le estuviera provocando aquellas sensaciones.

El ritmo se fue haciendo cada vez más rápido y las oleadas llegaban cada vez más seguidas hasta que Bella llegó a un clímax que la dejó desmadejada y saciada.

—Es la primera vez que una mujer me lleva al paraíso —murmuró Edward mirándola.

Dicho aquello, la envolvió entre sus brazos y Bella sintió que se le saltaban las lágrimas.

Dejándose llevar por la ternura del momento, le besó en el hombro repetidamente. Aquel hombre hacía que se sintiera especial.

—Debería volver a mi habitación —comentó al cabo de un rato.

—Esta noche eres mía —contestó Edward dándose cuenta de que era cierto.

Era suya.

…

Bella se despertó unas horas después, cuando el sol entraba ya por las ventanas. Había sido una noche muy agitada y, nada más abrir los ojos, la asaltaron los temores.

¿Qué demonios había hecho?

Apenas hacía treinta y seis horas que se conocían y había permitido que el príncipe Edward le hiciera el amor una y otra vez.

Bella se giró hacia él y se quedó mirándolo mientras dormía. Era realmente bello y le atraía mucho, lo que le daba miedo, pues ella nunca había creído en el amor a primera vista, pero, ¿qué otra cosa podía ser aquello?

No había dejado de pensar en él ni un solo momento desde que lo había conocido.

Edward se había dado cuenta de que lo estaba mirando y estaba encantado. De hecho, la volvía a desear, pero sabía que los criados estarían a punto de despertarse y no quería que comenzaran a rumorear.

En cualquier caso, había cumplido con su misión. Su hermano no volvería a mirar a Bella.

Al incorporarse y apartar la sábana, descubrió horrorizado la mancha de sangre. Desde luego, parecía auténtica.

—Buenos días —le dijo Bella tímidamente.

Estaba adorable.

A diferencia de Tania, Bella era virgen de verdad.

¡Y él la había tomado sin contemplaciones, sin ninguna delicadeza!

¡Virgen!

Edward se sintió culpable. De haberlo sabido, jamás la habría seducido.

Bueno, por lo menos, había impedido que James se acostara con ella. De haberlo hecho, cuando su hermano hubiera descubierto que era virgen, la habría tomado como segunda esposa, lo que habría vuelto loca de dolor a Victoria.

—Buenos días —le dijo tomándola entre sus brazos.

—Me tengo que ir —anunció Bella, tensándose.

—Ahora llamo para que te traigan tus cosas. Tienes que hacer las maletas e irte —contestó Edward.

— ¿Cómo? —contestó Bella.

—Sí, no te puedes quedar en Woodrow Court —le comunicó Edward.

— ¿Pero qué dices?

—Es evidente que, después de haberte acostado conmigo, no puedes seguir aquí cuidando de mi sobrina.

Bella palideció.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que me van a despedir por haberme acostado contigo?

—Yo no lo diría así —contestó Edward.

Bella agarró el edredón y se tapó. Estaba furiosa.

— ¿Ah, no? ¿Y cómo lo dirías? —le espetó.

—Yo diría que nuestra relación va a pasar a otra fase.

— ¿Qué fase?

—Quiero que te vengas a vivir a Londres para que nos podamos ver más —contestó Edward.

—Pero a mí me gusta trabajar aquí —protestó Bella—. Me gusta cuidar de Sacha.

—Lo siento, pero no puede ser. No puedo mantener una relación contigo delante de mi familia.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Te avergüenzas de mí? —se indignó Bella, poniéndose en pie y cubriéndose con el albornoz.

—No, porque me parecería indecente e inapropiado. En Londres, sin embargo, puedo hacer lo que me da la gana y lo que quiero es verte más a menudo —contestó Edward—. No podemos dar marcha atrás. Tienes que confiar en mí. Despídete de Sacha. Te vas a la hora de comer.

Bella encontró su bañador y se lo puso con manos temblorosas. Estaba confundida. Edward había sido un amante maravilloso, pero ahora se había vuelto un hombre arrogante que le daba órdenes y que quería organizarle la vida.

— ¿Y si te digo que no, que prefiero olvidar lo que ha pasado entre nosotros? —le preguntó.

—Creo que eres lo suficientemente inteligente como para no desafiarme —contestó Edward con frialdad.

A Bella se le puso la piel de gallina. De repente, comprendió que aquel hombre se iba a salir con la suya. ¿Cómo se iba a arriesgar a quedarse en Woodrow Court cuando Edward podía contar en cualquier momento lo que había ocurrido y dar detalles de su comportamiento lascivo?

—Ojalá hubiera sabido dónde me estaba metiendo —se lamentó.

—Ahora ya lo sabes —contestó el príncipe.

A Bella le hubiera gustado ponerse a gritar. Aunque su corazón pertenecía a Edward, no le estaba gustando cómo la estaba tratando. ¿Y qué creía, que un príncipe la iba a tratar con respeto? Sólo era su compañera de cama. Tenía la sensación de estar jugando a un juego del que desconocía las normas y, ahora que la partida había empezado, ya era demasiado tarde para preguntarlas.

Fuera como fuese, había quemado sus naves en Woodrow Court. Bueno, tampoco creía que le fuera a costar tanto encontrar otro trabajo. Volvió a su habitación y se metió en la ducha, donde lloró amargamente, pensando que acostarse con Edward había sido el peor error de su vida.

Cuando se calmó un poco, fue a buscar a Sacha y le dijo que se tenía que ir a ver a un pariente. Detestaba mentirle, pero no le quedaba más remedio. La niña estuvo lloriqueando hasta que su enfermera vino a buscarla para ir a desayunar. Bella sabía que estaría bien, pues aquella enfermera era su principal fuente de seguridad, ya que llevaba con ella desde que había nacido.

Bella no quiso desayunar, hizo el equipaje y un sirviente fue a recogerlo a su habitación. Edward la llamó por la línea interna al mediodía.

—Te agradezco que te muestres tan comprensiva —le dijo—. No quiero mantener una relación contigo a escondidas.

Cuando se montó en el coche que la estaba esperando, Bella se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera había preguntado a dónde la llevaban. A media tarde, su curiosidad quedó saciada, pues llegó a un edificio muy lujoso. Una hora después, Edward entró por la puerta.

Nada más verla, la tomó entre sus brazos y la besó apasionadamente, como para que Bella no se olvidara de lo que había entre ellos. Bella se sonrojó y sintió que el estómago le daba un vuelco.

Mientras le devolvía el beso, se dijo que todo iba a salir bien, que lo único que tenía que hacer era darse tiempo y espacio y dárselo también a él.

Pero pronto se dio cuenta de que iban a pasar poco tiempo juntos.

—Esta noche me voy a Nueva York. Voy a estar fuera dos semanas —anunció Edward en un tono tan informal, que a Bella le hizo daño—. Por eso quería que salieras de Woodrow Court tan rápidamente. Esta casa es mía y te puedes quedar aquí.

—Gracias, pero tengo dinero para pagarme un hotel —contestó Bella—. En cualquier caso, no creo que me vaya a quedar mucho tiempo. La mayoría de las veces, las cuidadoras infantiles vivimos en la casa de los niños que cuidamos.

—No hace falta que sigas trabajando —objetó Edward—. Si sigues trabajando, con los horarios que tenéis las cuidadoras, no te vería nunca. ¿Es que no entiendes lo que te estoy ofreciendo?

—No, debe de ser que no me he enterado... —contestó Bella muy seria.

—Quiero cuidarte —le dijo Edward sonriendo—. Quiero mantenerte, que no te falte de nada...

—No, gracias —contestó Bella intentando mantener la compostura—. El único hombre que cuidará de mí, y cuando yo así lo decida, será mi marido. Estoy dispuesta a quedarme aquí las dos semanas que estés fuera, pero soy una mujer muy independiente y quiero que te quede claro que, lo que doy, lo doy libremente.

Edward frunció el ceño.

—No te pongas tan seria.

—Mira, lo que hubo entre nosotros anoche ha puesto mi vida completamente patas arriba. Me voy a quedar, pero no de manera indefinida. Necesito estar sola para tranquilizarme, así que está bien que te vayas de viaje unos días.

—Te dejo mi número personal —declaró Edward, entregándole una tarjeta de visita que otras mujeres hubieran matado por tener.

Cuando estaba cerrando la cartera, rozó con el dedo el preservativo que siempre llevaba y se quedó helado al darse cuenta de que en el ardor del momento no habían usado métodos anticonceptivos. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan descuidado? ¿Y si se había quedado embarazada?

Rezó para que no hubiera pasado nada. De no haber suerte, perdería su libertad.

Edward se estremeció ante la idea.

Menos de veinticuatro horas después, Bella ya se había inscrito en otra agencia de cuidadoras infantiles y volvía a tener un trabajo bien remunerado. Aquello de salir todos los días de casa y volver a la hora de cenar le sentó bien, pues conoció a gente nueva y se distrajo.

Edward la llamó todos los días, pero las conversaciones eran superficiales e incomodaban cada vez más a Bella. Nunca le hablaba del futuro ni le decía que la echaba de menos.

Bella tendría que haber tenido la menstruación al final de aquella primera semana. Cuando no fue así, intentó no preocuparse, pero fue en vano. Edward no había utilizado preservativos. ¿Habría dado por hecho que ella estaba tomando la píldora anticonceptiva? ¿Cómo podían haber sido los dos tan irresponsables?

Cuando ya no pudo más, se compró una prueba de embarazo en la farmacia y corrió a casa a hacérsela. Al ver el resultado positivo, se quedó helada. La verdad era que no esperaba aquel resultado, al fin y al cabo sólo había sido una noche de pasión.

Aquella tarde, tuvo una visita inesperada: el príncipe James.

Bella hubiera preferido no tener que pasar por aquella humillación, pero decidió que le debía una explicación, así que le abrió la puerta. El príncipe se mostró cortés y educado en todo momento, pero también sincero y directo.

—Mi hermano ha salido con muchas mujeres, pero no se toma en serio ninguna relación —le advirtió llegados a un punto de la conversación—. Te lo advierto, Bella. Mi hermano no es de los que se casan.

—Yo no quiero casarme —contestó Bella.

— ¡Pero te mereces algo mejor que esto! Yo quería mucho a tu madre. Jamás le hubiera pedido que se fuera a vivir conmigo sin estar casados, en pecado. No te pierdas el respeto a ti misma. Valórate.

Aunque todavía era pronto cuando James se fue, Bella se metió en la cama a llorar. Estaba disgustada por haber caído en desgracia a los ojos del príncipe y preocupada por cómo se tomaría Edward la noticia de su embarazo.

Edward volvió de Nueva York un día antes de lo previsto. Su equipo de seguridad le había advertido que su hermano había ido a ver a Bella. Aquello le hizo creer que estaba en lo cierto al sospechar que entre ellos había algo.

Estaba furioso.

—Edward... —murmuró Bella, incorporándose en la cama cuando se encendió la luz de su habitación—. No sabía que volvías hoy.

Estaba guapísimo con un traje color gris marengo y, al llevar dos semanas sin verlo, no pudo evitar quedarse mirándolo fijamente.

Por su parte, Edward no podía dejar de mirar fijamente la cama deshecha y de preguntarse qué hacía Bella acostada tan pronto. ¿Habría compartido aquella cama con su hermano unas horas antes?

— ¿También te has acostado con mi hermano? —le espetó.

— ¿Cómo? —se indignó Bella.

—Contesta —gritó Edward.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Tu hermano y tú compartís a vuestras mujeres? ¿Como me he acostado contigo, te crees que voy por ahí acostándome con todo el mundo incluido tu hermano? —le reprochó Bella muy dolida.

¿Qué había sido del hombre que le había dicho que quería verla más a menudo? Cuando Edward se pasó los dedos por el pelo, Bella se dio cuenta de que le temblaba ligeramente la mano. Era evidente que estaba más nervioso de lo que quería que se viera. Bella comprendió de repente que la otra cara de la moneda de un hombre tan apasionado era que esa pasión se convertía en celos.

¿Acaso otra mujer le habría dado motivos para ser tan desconfiado?

— ¿Cómo sabes que tu hermano ha estado aquí? —se extrañó Bella.

—Mi equipo de seguridad tiene vigilada esta casa —contestó Edward.

—Me voy a vestir. Tenemos que hablar —anunció Bella poniéndose en pie y agarrando algo de ropa del armario.

A continuación, se dirigió al baño y se vistió. Edward se quedó esperándola. Él hubiera preferido arreglar las cosas en la cama. Aquello de hablar tan propio de las mujeres no le gustaba nada.

A Bella le habría gustado tener tiempo para arreglarse un poco. Tenía la sensación de estar horrible, con los ojos hinchados y rojos.

Cuando volvió a la habitación, Edward estaba esperándola junto al ventanal.

— ¿Qué quería mi hermano? —le preguntó.

Bella se sonrojó levemente. Le habría encantado poder contarle la relación que había habido entre James y su madre, pero, cuando había entrado a su servicio, el príncipe le había pedido muy seriamente que no se lo dijera a nadie, pues no quería que la gente pensara lo que no era. Por lo que había pensado Lauren que podía haber entre ellos, era evidente que la gente podía haber pensado lo mismo.

—Ha venido a decirme que cree que estoy cometiendo un gran error dejando el trabajo en su casa para venirme a vivir contigo. Se siente responsable de mí.

¡Mentirosa! Edward estaba seguro de que su hermano debía de estar furioso porque él se la había arrebatado. Debía de gustarle bastante si había ido a Londres a buscarla. Mientras admiraba su belleza, Edward se dijo que aquella mujer podía llegar a enfrentar a los hermanos. Jamás hubiera pensado que una cosa así pudiera suceder, pero había sucedido, pues se sentía ultrajado por el comportamiento de James. ¿Cómo se atrevía a presentarse en su casa para intentar convencer a Bella de que se fuera con él?

¡Ahora era suya!

Bella se dejó caer en una butaca de cuero.

—Te tengo que decir una cosa —anunció tomando aire—. Estoy embarazada.

Aunque había intentado decirlo con naturalidad, Edward sintió que un nubarrón negro se instalaba sobre su cabeza. Se quedó mirando fijamente a Bella y apretó los dientes. Su vida, perfectamente organizada, se le estaba yendo de las manos.

—Es culpa mía —comentó—. Esto me pasa por no haber utilizado preservativos.

Bella se tranquilizó un poco al ver que no le echaba la culpa a ella.

—Tendría que haber tenido más cuidado. Ahora no me queda más remedio que pagar el precio... —añadió Edward.

— ¿Precio? ¿Qué precio? No hay ningún precio que pagar —contestó Bella algo confusa.

—Te equivocas. Si no pagamos nosotros, lo pagará nuestro hijo. Si es un varón, tendrá derecho al trono de Quaram, pero si no estamos casados, mi familia jamás le reconocerá sus derechos dinásticos.

— ¿Heredero al trono de Quaram? ¿De verdad?... ¿Y tenemos que casarnos? —exclamó Bella.

—Sí, no hay otra opción. En cuanto un ginecólogo haya corroborado tu embarazo, nos tendremos que casar. No quiero que mi familia tenga que aguantar un escándalo, y es muy importante que nuestro hijo sea legítimo.

Bella se dio cuenta de que los motivos de Edward para casarse nada tenían que ver con el amor, pero, aun así, le admiraba su fuerza de voluntad.

— ¿Y si fuera niña?

—También pagaría las consecuencias. No tendría derecho a su herencia. El tema de los hijos ilegítimos sigue siendo muy importante en mi país.

— ¿Y estás dispuesto a casarte conmigo para impedirlo?

—Por supuesto. ¿Acaso lo más importante en estos momentos no es asegurar el futuro de nuestro bebé sea niño o niña?

—Pero apenas nos conocemos... —objetó Bella avergonzada—. Además, yo no soy más que una cuidadora infantil y tú... tú eres un príncipe.

—A nuestro hijo le dará igual quiénes seamos. Lo único importante es que lo queramos.

Aquello impresionó a Bella. Evidentemente, Edward sería un buen padre, pues pensaba en el amor que necesita todo ser humano. No era tonta y se daba cuenta de que no estaba dando brincos de alegría ante la idea de casarse con ella, pero tampoco la iba a dejar sola con el problema.

— ¿Tú crees que conseguiríamos que nuestro matrimonio funcionara? —murmuró.

—Estoy dispuesto a intentarlo —contestó Edward—. Eres muy atractiva. Por algo se empieza —contestó Edward mirándola con deseo.

Bella sabía que, si insistiera un poco, le dejaría que la llevara a la cama. Lo sabía porque sentía los pechos hinchados y la punzada de deseo entre las piernas, pero no quería que Edward se diera cuenta. Quería ser algo más que la mujer que satisfacía sus necesidades sexuales, pero, aun así, estaba dispuesta a casarse con él en las condiciones prácticas que Edward había establecido.

Si Edward estaba dispuesto a apoyarla, ella estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera necesario para asegurarle un buen futuro a su hijo.

—Muy bien, me casaré contigo —le dijo.

Edward tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no estallar en carcajadas. ¡Pues claro que se iba a casar con él! ¿Cómo no iba a querer hacerlo cuando eso le aseguraba una vida de ensueño para el resto de sus días?

—Yo me encargaré de los preparativos —anunció—.Por favor, no se lo digas absolutamente a nadie. No quiero que se entere la prensa.

Dicho aquello y mientras se dirigía a la puerta, Edward se dio cuenta de que estaba muy enfadado. Había sabido desde el principio que se las estaba viendo con una jovencita sin escrúpulos, pero se había dejado atrapar por su virginidad. Había hecho exactamente lo que ella quería que hiciese y el premio a cambio de mercadear con su cuerpo era inmenso pues casarse con un miembro de la familia Masen conllevaba inmensas riquezas y un estatus social por encima de cualquiera. Aquello enfureció a Edward.

— ¿Te vas? —le preguntó Bella algo confusa.

—Sí, tengo que trabajar —contestó Edward.

…

El día de su boda, Bella estaba muy indecisa. Apenas había vuelto a ver a Edward desde que le había dicho que estaba embarazada. La había acompañado a la consulta del ginecólogo, que les había confirmado el embarazo, pero Bella sospechaba que se había arrepentido de hacerlo cuando, a la salida, se había encontrado con una conocida.

Desde entonces, a pesar de que Bella había dejado el trabajo. no había vuelto por el piso ni la había acompañado a ningún lugar. Sólo se habían comunicado por teléfono. Edward se había distanciado todo lo que había podido y se había escondido tras una fachada de educación que Bella no podía atravesar.

Bella era consciente de que se había enamorado perdidamente de un hombre que no le correspondía. ¿La querría algún día o jamás conseguiría sentir nada por ella más allá de responsabilidad hacia el niño que esperaban?

No se había atrevido a comprarse el vestido blanco de novia con el que siempre había soñado y se había decantado por un discreto traje de chaqueta en color crema. Edward mandó un coche a recogerla para llevarla al registro civil donde iba a tener lugar la ceremonia. Al llegar, Bella vio que el único detalle que delataba que se iba a celebrar una boda era un raquítico ramo de flores, pero le dio igual porque, cuando vio a Edward increíblemente guapo con su traje gris marengo y corbata dorada, no tuvo ojos para nada más.

Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que su rostro estaba triste y sombrío y decidió darle la oportunidad de echarse atrás.

— ¿Podemos hablar un momento a solas? —le preguntó.

— ¿Qué ocurre? No tenemos mucho tiempo —contestó Edward, acercándose a ella.

—No tienes por qué seguir adelante. Si no te quieres casar conmigo, vete —contestó Bella bajando la voz—. Te prometo que no te impediré ver al niño. Por favor, no te cases conmigo por obligación. Nunca seríamos felices así.

Edward la miró fijamente.

—Tenemos un futuro juntos porque vamos a tener un hijo. No te voy a abandonar.

—No quiero un marido sacrificado —declaró Bella.

—No tenemos tiempo para estas tonterías —contestó Edward, tomándola de la mano y tirando de ella.

La ceremonia fue breve. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Bella se vio en otra limusina, con una alianza en el dedo anular, y yendo hacia una impresionante casa georgiana situada en el centro de la ciudad. Edward se pasó todo el trayecto hablando por teléfono y Bella se preguntó si volvería a tocarla algún día.

«He cometido un gran error. ¡Casarme con él ha sido un gran error y ahora es demasiado tarde!», se dijo.

—Vamos a comer —comentó Edward, abriéndole la puerta de la preciosa casa—. ¿Por qué estás tan callada?

Bella estuvo a punto de perder los nervios, de decirle que había sido una boda horrible, que lo había pasado fatal. Le había dado la opción de echarse atrás y él había decidido no hacerlo. Lo mínimo que podía haber hecho habría sido no ponérselo tan difícil.

Pero se calló porque estaban los guardaespaldas y el ama de llaves.

—Estoy un poco cansada —mintió.

—Acuéstate un rato —contestó Edward, haciéndole un gesto al ama de llaves, que acompañó a Bella a la planta superior y la condujo a una preciosa habitación.

Furiosa por cómo la había tratado, Bella se sentía al borde de las lágrimas y decidió volver a bajar a hablar con él. Debía ser sincera con él para que Edward supiera cómo se sentía y pudiera remediar su comportamiento.

Cuando se disponía a bajar, oyó el motor de un vehículo que se acercaba, se asomó por la ventana y vio que se trataba de la limusina de Victoria. Ningún miembro de la familia real había acudido a la ceremonia, así que Bella salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la escalera con curiosidad.

Desde allí oyó una voz que gritaba en francés.

—Conociste a esa chica por mi culpa —estaba diciendo Victoria—. Es culpa mía por pedirte que fingieras interés en ella para apartar a James de su lado. ¡Y ahora resulta que te he arruinado la vida! ¡No me puedo creer que hayas hecho esto! ¡Ni siquiera le has pedido su beneplácito a tu padre para casarte con ella!

—El rey nunca hubiera consentido... —contestó Edward con calma.

—Entonces, todavía estás a tiempo. Podrías anular el matrimonio. Da igual que esté embarazada. Eso no tiene por qué saberse —le instó Victoria—. ¡Dale dinero o lo que sea, pero, por favor, no sacrifiques tu vida!

Bella sintió que le habían atravesado el corazón con un puñal. Bañada en sudor, corrió al baño de su habitación y vomitó. Entonces, se dio cuenta de lo idiota que había sido. ¿Cómo se había creído que un príncipe tan guapo como Edward pudiera estar interesado en ella? Lo había hecho porque Victoria se lo había pedido para poner fin a una supuesta relación entre su marido y ella.

Ahora comprendía que a Edward la situación se le había ido de las manos. Había accedido a ayudar a su cuñada y se había encontrado obligado a casarse con una mujer a la que apenas conocía porque se había quedado embarazada.

Bella se lavó la cara y se dijo que le iba a hacer un favor: por el bien de los dos, se iba a ir.

En realidad, no había ningún matrimonio que hacer funcionar, nada por lo que luchar, ningún futuro en común y, desde luego, ninguna pasión que retomar. Toda su relación, de principio a fin, había sido un engaño, una gran mentira, una trampa.

Y ella había caído en la trampa como una tonta, había elegido creer que Edward la encontraba irresistible a pesar de que ningún otro hombre la había encontrado irresistible nunca.

¡Qué vergüenza! ¡Qué humillación!

Bella revisó su equipaje, que alguien había subido, sacó sus joyas, algo de ropa y su documentación y lo metió en una bolsa de viaje más pequeña. A continuación, se puso unos vaqueros y una cazadora.

Antes de irse, dejó su alianza sobre la mesilla de noche. Al quitársela, se sintió mucho mejor consigo misma. Edward era un príncipe guapísimo y multimillonario, pero jamás olvidaría lo mal que se lo había hecho pasar.

No lo necesitaba en absoluto.

Tenía manos para trabajar y bastante dinero ahorrado, así que su hijo y ella podrían apañárselas muy bien solos.

Aun así, mientras salía de puntillas y sin hacer ruido de la casa, notó que se le saltaban las lágrimas. Una vez en la calle, apretó el paso mientras pensaba lo que iba a hacer para asegurarse de que Edward no la encontrara por mucho que la buscara.

Si es que la buscaba, claro.

…**..**

**Que rabia Edward siempre tan intransigente, muy frío con Bella y tan orgulloso.**

**Muchas Gracias por los comentarios, me animan a seguir adaptando.**

**Espero por sus comentarios.**


	5. Chapter 4

_Capítulo 4_

—Bueno, de acuerdo, pues ahora no estará ahí, pero estaba, os lo aseguro —comentó Rosalie mirando por la ventana para ver si veía al joven que había visto antes—.Se ha pasado casi todo el día ahí, mirando hacia nuestra casa.

Alice puso los ojos en blanco y miró a Bella.

—Ninguna tenemos novio, pero atraemos a los raros —comentó la morena de curvas maravillosas—. Menuda suerte la nuestra.

Bella no se rió. No le hacía ninguna gracia la situación. Cualquier cosa que se saliera de lo ordinario la llenaba de temor y la ponía a la defensiva.

Había pasado año y medio desde que había empezado una nueva vida.

Bella se inclinó hacia Thony y le puso su pijamita con un estampado de coches. El bebé la miró con sus enormes ojos marrones. Tenía diez meses y era un niño encantador y extrovertido con mucha personalidad.

—A la cama —le dijo Bella abrazándolo con ternura.

Normalmente, lo acostaba tarde porque el niño se pasaba casi todo el día en la guardería de la empresa en la que trabajaba en aquellos momentos y, de alguna manera, quería ganar tiempo para estar con él. Todas las mañanas, cuando lo dejaba en la guardería, se sentía culpable, así que las tardes, los fines de semana y las vacaciones se las dedicaba en cuerpo y alma a su hijo.

—Buenas noches, Thony —se despidió Alice, acariciándole la cabecita—. ¿Queréis una taza de té? —les preguntó a sus amigas dirigiéndose a la cocina.

—Sí, gracias —contestó Bella.

—Buenas noches —le deseó Rosalie al pequeño cuando su madre pasó con él en brazos junto a ella.

Bella entró en su dormitorio y depositó a Thony en su cuna. Como de costumbre, el pequeño protestó un poco, así que le contó un cuento y consiguió que se durmiera.

—Se te ha quedado el té frío —le dijo Alice cuando volvió al cabo de un rato.

—No importa, estoy acostumbrada —contestó Bella.

Rosalie ya se había retirado a dormir.

—Cuando Rosalie ha comentado lo del mirón te has preocupado mucho, ¿verdad? ¿Crees que podría ser el padre de Thony? ¿Era violento?

— ¡No, claro que no! —contestó Bella.

—Quería saberlo por si acaso viene alguien preguntando por ti —le explicó Alice, viendo palidecer a su amiga ante aquella posibilidad—. ¿Por qué estás tan asustada?

Bella estaba muy acostumbrada a no hablar de su vida pasada y lo evitó una vez más a pesar de que Rosalie y Alice, además de compañeras de piso, se habían convertido en grandes amigas suyas.

—No era violento, pero... podría quitarme la custodia de Thony —contestó verbalizando su peor miedo.

—No te preocupes por eso. La custodia siempre se la dan a la madre. Sobre todo si, como en tu caso, no estáis casados.

El problema era que sí lo estaban. Bueno, más bien, que lo habían estado, pues Bella suponía que Edward se habría encargado de anular el matrimonio en cuanto desapareció. ¿Para qué iba a querer seguir casado con una mujer que lo había dejado el mismo día de la boda?

Lo único que le daba miedo era que estuviera buscando a su hijo. A veces, Bella se sentía muy mal por haberse ido y no haber permitido que Edward conociera a su hijo, pero, entonces, se decía que no podía confiar en un hombre como Edward, que le había hecho lo que le había hecho. Sí, se había casado con ella, pero con su comportamiento cruel había demostrado que nunca la había respetado.

¿Cómo se iba a arriesgar a compartir a Thony con él? ¿Y si se lo quitaba? Su hijo era demasiado preciado para ella como para arriesgarse a algo así.

A la mañana siguiente, Bella dejó a Thony en la guardería del trabajo. Aquella guardería había sido una de las razones que le habían llevado a trabajar en Eclipse, pues se trataba de un lugar amplio, luminoso y bien atendido.

En la empresa, el ambiente estaba tenso. Eclipse había sido absorbida por una empresa mucho más grande y la gente tenía miedo de perder su trabajo. Por su parte, Bella temía que hubiera recortes de presupuesto y decidieran quitar el servicio de guardería.

— ¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó a un compañero al ver que había más revuelo que de costumbre.

—El nuevo presidente ha venido sin avisar. Los peces gordos están como locos.

Una hora después, su jefe llamó a Bella a su despacho.

—Señorita Marie —la saludó Daniel Harper con el apellido falso que Bella utilizaba desde hacía un tiempo—. Tiene que subir usted inmediatamente a la recepción del área de dirección.

— ¿Le puedo preguntar por qué? —se atrevió a preguntar Bella algo nerviosa.

—No lo sé —suspiró Daniel—. Sólo me han dicho que suba. No sé nada más.

Era la primera vez que la llamaban desde la planta de dirección. Mientras subía en el ascensor, Bella se preguntó si habría hecho algo mal. A continuación, tomó aire y se miró en el espejo. Llevaba una falda de tubo gris y una sencilla blusa blanca. Ropa un poco clásica y aburrida, pero cómoda y discreta para ir a trabajar.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron, se fijó en un grupo de directivos que charlaban junto a la recepción. Reconoció a uno de ellos, el director de Recursos Humanos. De repente, se fijó en el que estaba a su derecha y se paró en seco.

¡Era Edward!

Bella se dijo que era imposible, pero, cuando el hombre en cuestión se giró hacia ella, comprobó que, efectiva y desgraciadamente, era él.

Bella sintió que el corazón se le desbocaba de miedo. Edward llevaba un traje oscuro hecho a medida y estaba realmente guapo. Sus ojos se encontraron y Bella tragó saliva. A pesar del miedo y de la sorpresa, no podía negar que también sentía atracción.

A pesar de que lo odiaba, no podía negar que era el hombre más guapo que había visto en su vida.

— ¿La señorita Marie? —la saludó el director de Recursos Humanos—. Creo que tiene usted un hijo que utiliza nuestro servicio de guardería, ¿verdad? Al nuevo presidente le gustaría visitarla y ha pedido que se la enseñara alguien que estuviera vinculado.

Bella alargó el brazo para saludar al director mientras sentía la mirada rabiosa de Edward sobre ella. Como se consideraba víctima de su comportamiento y estaba convencida de no tener nada de lo que avergonzarse, elevó el mentón en actitud desafiante.

Aquello enfureció a Edward. ¿Cómo se atrevía a mirarlo así después de lo que le había hecho? ¿Cómo se atrevía a esconderse tras un apellido falso? Aquella mujer era diabólica y no se avergonzaba por nada.

A Edward le costaba disimular la inquina que sentía por ella. Bella lo había abandonado y le había arrebatado a su hijo.

—Hola, señorita Marie —la saludó muy serio.

Al hacerlo, sus ojos se deslizaron hasta los labios de Bella y, al recordar su sabor, sintió como una descarga eléctrica en la entrepierna.

Uno de sus ayudantes ya había llamado al ascensor y les había abierto la puerta. Bella entró. Así que Edward era el nuevo presidente de la empresa... ¿Simple casualidad? ¡Claro que no!

Bajaron en silencio hasta la guardería. Estaba segura de que la única razón por la que Edward quería visitar la guardería era Thony. Seguro que sabía que estaba allí. Seguro que quería verlo.

—No esperaba que, cuando nos volviéramos a ver, fuera en un lugar público —comentó.

—Da gracias de que haya sido así —ladró Edward.

Bella se estremeció de pies a cabeza, pero consiguió mantener la compostura.

—Tampoco tenemos nada que decirnos —comentó con indiferencia.

—Al contrario. Yo tengo muchas cosas que decirte —contestó Edward.

Aunque estaba molesta por el tono que estaba empleando con ella, Bella consiguió mantener la calma. No quería confrontaciones. Aquel hombre era un canalla que se había aprovechado de su confianza para llevársela a la cama. Bella se sonrojó al recordar lo fácil que se lo había puesto.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que no lo soportaba, había un tema que quería tratar con él.

—Sentí mucho la muerte de tu hermano —le dijo sinceramente.

Efectivamente, el príncipe James había muerto de un infarto el año anterior y aquello la había dejado profundamente conmovida.

—Fue una desgracia para todos. No nos los esperábamos. James se hacía un chequeo todos los años y, aparentemente, estaba bien —comentó Edward.

Bella había sentido una profunda tristeza cuando se había enterado y bastante culpa cuando, poco después, había vendido el anillo de compromiso que James le había regalado a su madre.

Se había quedado anonadada ante la ingente suma de dinero que le habían dado por él y con ese dinero había comprado el piso que en aquellos momentos compartía con sus amigas. Saber que tenía una casa de la que nadie la echaría jamás le daba una seguridad maravillosa.

Bella entró en la guardería a buen paso. Gianna, la coordinadora, había sido avisada de su llegada y los estaba esperando. Edward la saludó educadamente y se puso a hablar con ella. Bella, sin embargo, presa del pánico, recorrió la instalación hasta que encontró a Thony y lo tomó en brazos. Al verla, el niño sonrió encantado y le pasó los bracitos por el cuello. Bella sintió que se le saltaban las lágrimas.

A continuación, aunque no le apetecía en absoluto hacerlo, volvió junto a Edward, que sólo tenía ojos para el bebé.

—Quiero tomar en brazos a mi hijo —anunció con impaciencia.

Gianna los miró con curiosidad.

Aunque a Bella no le apetecía nada separarse de su hijo, no quería tampoco provocar una escena desagradable, así que le entregó el pequeño a Edward. Al hacerlo, sus cuerpos se rozaron y Bella sintió una descarga por la espalda. Edward agarró a Thony con cuidado y lo miró intensamente. Thony le devolvió la mirada sin miedo. A continuación, le sonrió y dejó que lo acercara. Por cómo lo estaba tratando era evidente que Edward estaba acostumbrado a estar con niños pequeños.

—Es el primer varón que nace en mi familia desde hace años —comentó Edward, pasando al despacho que Gianna les había ofrecido para que pudieran estar más tranquilos—. Es un crimen que no hayamos podido celebrar su primer cumpleaños.

— ¿Un crimen? —se escandalizó Bella con resentimiento—. Si Thony no estuviera delante, te diría un par de cosas...

Edward enarcó una ceja.

— ¿Te crees que me importa lo que pienses después de haberte ido el día de nuestra boda? —le espetó Edward.

Bella se rió con amargura.

— ¿Boda? ¿Qué boda? Todo aquello fue una farsa, empezando por el supuesto interés que sentías por mí...

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Thony, para —le indicó Bella a su hijo al ver que estaba tirando a su padre del pelo.

—Déjalo. Puede hacer lo que quiera —intervino Edward.

— ¿Como haces tú? —contestó Bella molesta—. La mujer de tu hermano va a verte para contarte una absurda historia de que la niñera está flirteando con su marido y tú te prestas a seducirme —lo condenó con voz trémula—. ¿Cómo te atreviste a utilizarme así? Tú no eres un hombre de verdad. ¿Cómo pudiste caer tan bajo?

Edward apretó los dientes y la miró enfadado.

—Así que aquel día oíste lo que dijo Victoria. Todo este tiempo he supuesto que podía haber sucedido algo así.

—De todas formas, me habría ido —contestó Bella—. No podía soportar cómo me tratabas. ¡Tengo dignidad y no quería estar casada con un mentiroso!

Edward no podía tolerar semejante comportamiento.

— ¡Silencio! —exclamó con desdén—. ¡No te voy a tolerar que me hables así!

El silencio que, efectivamente, se hizo a continuación fue interrumpido por los sollozos de Thony, que había detectado la tensión que había entre aquellos dos adultos y quería irse con su madre, a la que estaba tendiendo los bracitos.

— ¡Mira lo que has hecho! —se indignó Bella furiosa—. Lo has asustado.

—Has sido tú, que no tienes educación ni manera —se defendió el príncipe.

— ¿Maneras? —se burló Bella—. ¿Cómo puedes hablar de maneras después de lo que me hiciste?

—Basta —cortó Edward—. Nos vemos esta tarde a las siete en mi casa. Irá un coche a recogerte.

—No te molestes. No pienso ir —contestó Bella comprendiendo que Edward sabía perfectamente dónde vivía.

—Eres mi mujer —siseó Edward apretando los dientes.

— ¿Seguimos estando casados? —se sorprendió Bella.

—Por supuesto que seguimos estando casados —contestó Edward acercándose a ella—. Y quiero que mi esposa y mi hijo vuelvan conmigo.

—Ni lo sueñes —contestó Bella algo confusa.

¿Por qué le pedía aquello? Evidentemente, porque quería a Thony.

Edward la estaba mirando desde muy cerca con sus inmensos ojos y Bella sintió que se quedaba sin aliento y que se le aceleraba el corazón. Los recuerdos de la noche que habían pasado juntos la asaltaron. Al instante, revivió las caricias de sus manos, de su cuerpo bronceado y perfecto, de su éxtasis apasionado y de su urgencia inagotable.

Bella sintió que se le encendían las mejillas y se le endurecían los pezones al tiempo que tenía la sensación de que le corría miel caliente entre las piernas.

Edward había percibido la tensión sexual y estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no tocarla.

—Creo que también voy a disfrutar de la noche de bodas que me negaste —murmuró con voz grave.

Bella cerró los ojos. Aunque lo deseaba profundamente, no quería que él se diera cuenta.

—Ni lo sueñes —le dijo.

Edward se rió con desdén.

—Eres mi mujer —le recordó.

—Espero que por poco tiempo —contestó ella, saliendo del despacho.

Edward observó cómo llevaba a Thony de vuelta a su sillita, lo ataba y se iba mientras uno de sus ayudantes le comentaba algo.

Bella volvió a su mesa de trabajo muy alterada y al borde de las lágrimas. La repentina aparición de Edward la había sorprendido sobremanera y no quería ni imaginarse cómo iba a afectar a su vida y a la de su hijo.

Quisiera o no, era evidente que iba a tener que compartir a su hijo con él, lo que no le iba a resultar fácil porque odiaba a Edward Masen por cómo la había tratado, por haber pensado de ella que era tan casquivana como para flirtear con su hermano delante de su esposa, lo que, por otra parte, era completamente ridículo porque, excepto la primera vez que se habían visto, el príncipe James y ella no habían vuelto a estar solos jamás. Siempre que habían hablado lo habían hecho en presencia de Sacha o de otros miembros del personal de servicio.

Cuando al terminar su jornada laboral fue a recoger a Thony, se quedó boquiabierta al ver dos guardaespaldas en la puerta de la guardería. Gianna se acercó a ella para explicarle que el príncipe Edward así lo había ordenado.

—Además, me ha pedido que no le diga a nadie nada de lo que he visto y escuchado y, por supuesto, no pienso abrir la boca. No quiero perder mi trabajo.

—Seguro que es sólo durante un tiempo —contestó Bella refiriéndose a los guardaespaldas con una seguridad que no sentía.

Acto seguido, los dos guardaespaldas en cuestión la siguieron hasta la calle y le indicaron que había un coche esperándola. Bella no quiso discutir y permitió que la llevaran a casa, pero lo cierto era que le hubiera gustado salir corriendo, huir de Edward, que tantas restricciones y límites le estaba poniendo.

—Vaya, qué pronto llegas —comentó Rosalie al verla entrar.

Bella no pudo aguantar más y se puso a llorar a lágrima viva. No había dado muestras de flaqueza desde que conocía a sus amigas. No se había permitido llorar después de enterarse de que su boda había sido una farsa, ni cuando había tenido que luchar para construirse una nueva vida, ni tan siquiera cuando había dado a luz sola.

Pero ahora Edward había aparecido de repente y el mundo se había vuelto un lugar inhóspito y amenazador.

— ¿Qué te pasa? Esto no es propio de ti —murmuró Rosalie mientras Alice entraba por la puerta y se encontraba aquel panorama.

Así que Bella se lo contó todo, les habló de cómo había sido concebido Thony y de la boda secreta que le había roto el corazón y le había destrozado la autoestima.

— ¿Entonces el padre de Thony es tu marido? ¿Y es un príncipe? ¿Thony también es príncipe? —le preguntó Rosalie.

—No lo sé —contestó Bella—. Lo único que sé es que no puedo volvérmelo a llevar. No sería justo para él.

—Pues claro que no te vas a ir. No te dejes llevar por el pánico —comentó Alice.

—Me quiero divorciar. ¡Yo creía que Edward se habría encargado hace tiempo de que estuviéramos divorciados! —exclamó resentida.

—Díselo esta noche —le aconsejó Alice.

— ¿Y por qué no te lo piensas un poco? —le preguntó Rosalie—. Por el bien de Thony. Os casasteis por él, ¿no?

Bella palideció.

—Sí, pero todo cambió cuando oí a Edward hablando con Victoria. . .

—Por lo que nos has contado, lo único que oíste fue a Victoria quejándose y lo que dijo bien podrían ser tonterías —insistió Rosalie—. ¿No te parece bastante improbable que Edward sólo quisiera seducirte?

—Bella, eres una mujer muy guapa. Estoy segura de que Edward se sintió atraído por ti de manera natural y la relación se truncó cuando te quedaste embarazada sin haberlo programado, pues apenas os conocíais. A partir de ese momento, tuvisteis que olvidaros de vosotros como pareja y concentraros en el hijo que iba a nacer. Digas lo que digas, creo que Edward hizo lo correcto.

Bella se rió con desdén.

—No entendéis nada. Veis las cosas de manera muy diferente a mí.

—Pues claro —sonrió Alice—. Lo vemos desde fuera. No estamos personalmente involucradas y somos más objetivas. De verdad, creo que Edward se merecía una oportunidad.

Bella no quería ni oír hablar de aquella posibilidad. Además, Alice siempre se empeñaba en ver lo mejor de la gente y en sacar lo positivo de todas las situaciones.

—Creo que deberías tener en cuenta que no te casaste con un hombre cualquiera, sino con un príncipe y, por ello, entraste a formar parte de una familia real inmensamente rica. Eso quiere decir que Thony no es un niño normal y corriente. Es un heredero al trono y no puedes negarle ese futuro.

Después de aquella conversación, Bella tuvo mucho en lo que pensar. Sus amigas veían las cosas de manera muy diferente a como las veía ella. A lo mejor se había lamido las heridas en silencio durante demasiado tiempo y durante ese tiempo se había amargado y se había llenado de resentimiento y de odio.

¿Habría sido la suya una reacción exagerada al irse después de la boda? Quizás tendría que haber hablado con Edward primero y dejar que se explicara.

Bella se hizo aquellas preguntas mientras se duchaba y se cambiaba de ropa. Tras bañar y dar de cenar a Thony, que se iba a quedar con Rosalie, llegó un coche a recogerla. Ataviada con unas cómodas mallas negras y una blusa violeta que le llegaba por la mitad del muslo, se subió a la limusina y tomó aire.

Estaba dispuesta a solucionar la situación sin disgustarse. Había pasado año y medio desde aquella desastrosa boda y ya iba siendo hora de dejar atrás el resentimiento.

Edward, sin embargo, no estaba dispuesto a pasar página. Seguía anclado en el pasado y no le había gustado nada cómo lo había tratado Bella, que todavía era su esposa, aquella tarde.

Hubiera preferido no tener que vivir jamás el año y medio que había pasado sin ella. Él, que era un hombre disciplinado y ecuánime, no entendía por qué de repente sufría ataques de pura rabia.

Cuando Bella entró en el salón, sólo se fijó en una cosa.

— ¿Dónde está mi hijo?

—En casa, con una de mis compañeras de piso.

— ¿Y no has pensado que iba a querer volver a verlo? —preguntó Edward molesto.

A continuación, se fijó en cómo iba vestida. Parecía una adolescente con aquellas mallas que marcaban el contorno de sus preciosas piernas y aquella blusa que dejaba al descubierto el inicio del valle que corría entre sus pechos turgentes.

Aquellas ideas le hicieron recordar la perfección de aquellos pechos que había conocido e inmediatamente el deseo se apoderó de él. Lo que lo puso todavía de peor humor.

Bella se puso inmediatamente a la defensiva, intentando obviar su presencia, porque lo cierto era que, por mucho que no quisiera, todavía se seguía sintiendo poderosamente atraída por aquel hombre. Aunque estaba furiosa con él, se le había acelerado el pulso ante su atractivo.

— ¿Y por qué no lo has traído? —insistió Edward.

Bella se quedó perpleja ante el tono de voz que estaba empleando con ella. La estaba tratando como si fuera alguien inferior a él.

—Hay demasiada tensión entre nosotros —contestó—. No quería que Thony se viera en medio de otra discusión.

—Tengo una enfermera para que se haga cargo de él.

—No quiero que lo cuide una desconocida.

—Gracias a tu egoísmo, mi familia y yo mismo somos desconocidos para él. ¿Por eso no vamos a tener derecho a estar con él? —le preguntó Edward con desprecio.

A Bella no le hizo ninguna gracia que la llamara egoísta.

—Te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien creó esta situación.

— ¿Cómo dices eso? Yo me casé contigo de buena fe.

—No me vengas con ésas. No olvides que oí lo que te decía Victoria. Estaba convencida de que a mí me interesaba su marido y yo a él. No tenía razones para pensar algo así.

—Mi hermano te regaló un anillo de la familia de valor incalculable. Eso demuestra el interés que tenía en ti —contestó Edward recordando la repugnancia que le había producido aquel reciente descubrimiento.

Eso le había hecho estar seguro de que las sospechas de Victoria estaban bien fundadas, pues su hermano jamás le habría entregado aquel anillo a una mujer con la que sólo hubiera querido tener una aventura.

— ¿Cómo sabes lo del anillo? —le preguntó Bella, anonadada.

— ¿Cómo te crees que te he encontrado? En la cara interna del anillo había unas marcas. El joyero al que llegó cuando lo vendiste, por cierto por una cantidad irrisoria, reconoció las marcas de la Casa Real de Quaram y se puso en contacto con nuestra embajada para hacer averiguaciones.

—Tu hermano no me regaló el anillo a mí, sino a mi madre —contestó Bella.

Edward la miró con las cejas enarcadas.

— ¿A tu madre? —preguntó perplejo.

—James y ella se enamoraron en la universidad. Se iban a casar, pero tu padre se opuso y tuvieron que dejar la relación. Cuando eso sucedió, mi madre intentó devolverle el anillo a tu hermano, pero él no quiso aceptarlo.

—Nunca había oído nada de eso... —comentó Edward con incredulidad.

— ¡Porque sucedió hace más de treinta años! —lo interrumpió Bella—. Te aseguro que fue así. Hace un par de años, James volvió a Oxford y quiso ver a mi madre. Le habían dicho que se había casado con un catedrático de Historia, pero no sabía que había muerto, así que se presentó en mi casa.

—Ya te podrás imaginar que voy a averiguar si todo esto que me estás contando es cierto —intervino Edward.

—Tu hermano se presentó en mi casa —insistió Bella—. Le tuve que decir que mi madre había muerto. La noticia lo tomó por sorpresa y lo entristeció profundamente. Lo vi tan mal, que lo invité a pasar. Cuando le dije que acababa de terminar mi formación como cuidadora infantil, me dijo que quería que me entrevistaran para cuidar a su hija.

— ¿Por qué no me lo habías contado antes?

—Porque tu hermano me pidió que no mencionara nada de esto. Por si la gente lo malinterpretaba. Además, cuando te conocí, no tenía ni idea de que sospechabas que estuviera liada con tu hermano. Viniste a Woodrow porque creías que James tenía un interés malsano en mí, ¿verdad?

—Cabía la posibilidad. No habría sido la primera vez, te lo aseguro —contestó Edward con desconfianza—. A mi hermano le gustaban demasiado las mujeres.

— ¡Sabes perfectamente que tú fuiste el primer hombre con el que me acosté! —se indignó Bella.

Edward se encogió de hombros, lo que la enfureció todavía más.

— ¿Qué voy a tener que hacer para que te convenzas de que entre James y yo jamás hubo nada?

—No te hagas la tonta. Los dos sabemos que una mujer ambiciosa que lo tiene todo bien planeado nunca se acuesta rápidamente con el hombre al que quiere embaucar. Es mejor darle largas. Es mucho más provechoso —contestó Edward muy serio.

Aquélla fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

— ¿Cómo te atreves? —le increpó Bella—. ¿Estás insinuando que yo quería romper el matrimonio de otra mujer? ¡Te odio! ¡Quiero el divorcio ahora mismo!

—Pues vas a tener que esperar porque no tengo ninguna intención de concedértelo —contestó Edward—. Es más, quiero que cumplas con lo que prometiste cuando nos casamos.

Bella se cruzó de brazos horrorizada.

— ¡Ni lo sueñes!

—Yo estoy dispuesto a cumplir con mi parte y a darte otra oportunidad.

— ¡No quiero que me des otra oportunidad! ¿Tengo cara de felpudo o qué? ¡No me gusta que me pisen! —se indignó Bella.

—Thony nos necesita a los dos. Quiero que viva en Quaram para que aprenda el idioma y la cultura de su pueblo, del pueblo que algún día gobernará. Te advierto que esta condición no es negociable —la informó con aplomo.

Bella se sintió acorralada y se defendió atacando.

—No pienso irme de Londres y, menos, contigo —le dijo, dando un paso al frente—, así que tenemos un bonito problema entre manos. No me fío de ti. ¡No me fío de ti en absoluto!

Edward la agarró de la muñeca con fuerza y tiró de ella hacia sí.

—Puede que no te fíes de mí, pero no puedes dejar de mirarme —le dijo en tono burlón.

—No digas tonterías... ¿cómo puedes ser tan creído? —contestó Bella aunque era cierto.

El deseo volvió a apoderarse con fuerza de ella, volvió a recordar la noche que habían compartido, aquella noche de pasión, aquella noche tan lejana...

Edward le puso una mano en la nuca y la obligó a mirarlo. A continuación, la miró de arriba abajo y Bella se dio cuenta de que se le habían endurecido los pezones y de que le corría flujo caliente entre las piernas.

Muy lentamente, Edward recorrió su labio inferior con la yema del dedo pulgar. Cuando aquel mismo dedo se adentró en su boca y le tocó la punta de la lengua, sintió una descarga eléctrica por la columna vertebral. Aquello era lo más erótico que había vivido jamás y le hizo apretar las piernas para intentar controlar el deseo.

Se hizo el silencio mientras sus ojos se encontraban. Edward la besó de manera sensual y Bella se estremeció de pies a cabeza.

— ¿Creído yo? —murmuró Edward—. De eso, nada. Te excito.

Bella consiguió hacer acopio de fuerzas y lo apartó. A continuación, se dirigió con piernas temblorosas a la ventana e intentó recuperar la calma, pero Edward había dado de lleno en el blanco.

Aquel hombre la excitaba sobremanera. No podía resistirse a él.

— ¿No tienes nada que decir? —le dijo Edward.

—Thony es mucho más importante para mí que la excitación que pueda sentir por ti —gritó Bella dándose la vuelta.

—Si eso es cierto, te honra, pero, aun así, tienes que reconocer que nuestro hijo nos necesita a los dos. Ahora y en el futuro. A medida que vaya creciendo, irá necesitando cada vez más a su padre. Cuidaré de él. Toda mi familia cuidará de él y...

—No quiero ser tu esposa —dijo Bella.

—Pero lo eres y, por el bien de Thony, debes seguir siéndolo. Si nos divorciáramos, sería un gran escándalo en mi país y fuente de vergüenza para nuestro hijo.

Bella sintió que el corazón se le caía a los pies. Se sentía enjaulada. ¿Cómo iba a insistir en el divorcio si eso podía dañar a su hijo? No podía ser tan egoísta. No podía pensar sólo en ella. Bella miró a Edward de reojo. Aunque era un hombre bello, que la atraía y la excitaba, no quería nada con él.

Sí, era muy guapo y seguía siendo su marido, pero no tenía escrúpulos y siempre se salía con la suya, costara lo que costara. Siempre conseguía lo que quería.

Bella se estremeció de miedo, pues era consciente de que Edward quería a Thony.

La tarde siguiente, Edward salió del despacho que había elegido para trabajar por su proximidad a la guardería.

Al acercarse a la cristalera, vio que Thony estaba sentado en una trona. Atado. El niño estaba girado hacia una ayudante que estaba repartiendo la merienda. Edward pensó que su hijo pasaba demasiadas horas al día atado a aquella sillita. Parecía un prisionero. Estaba seguro, pero aburrido. No podía explorar.

Edward recordó su desdichada infancia. No había conocido a su madre y no había sido capaz de ponerle rostro a su padre hasta los diez años. Nadie había acudido a tomarlo en brazos cuando lloraba. Todo a su alrededor había sido demasiado estricto. Desde muy pequeño lo mandaron interno a una academia militar en el extranjero donde aprendió disciplina y a aguantar las bromas de los demás niños. Durante muchos años, su padre sólo había sido una figura distante de gran poder que lo amonestaba a través de un ayudante siempre que sus notas no eran excelentes. Gracias a Dios, casi todo se le había dado bien, pero, aun así, jamás había obtenido ninguna felicitación paterna.

Al haber tenido aquella infancia tan desoladora, quería que su hijo tuviera una muy diferente. En Quaram, Thony no tendría que estar buena parte del día atado. Podría moverse porque siempre habría alguien pendiente de él, pero dejándolo explorar su mundo.

Edward observó cómo a Thony se le caía un trozo de pan al suelo. El niño alargó el bracito para intentar recuperarlo, pero no llegaba. Entonces, miró a su alrededor en busca de alguien que pudiera ayudarlo, pero la cuidadora estaba ocupada con otros niños. Al final, se puso a llorar.

Una de las cuidadoras lo oyó, se acercó y le dio un juguete, pero el niño lo tiró con todas sus fuerzas y siguió llorando. La cuidadora pasó de largo para atender a otro niño.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Edward entró en la guardería, esquivó a la directora y tomó a su hijo en brazos. A Thony le caían gruesas lágrimas por las mejillas. Estaba desolado.

—Me lo llevo —anunció, entregándole el trozo de pan que Thony estaba buscando.

Al salir de la guardería, vio que su equipo de seguridad lo miraba sorprendido. Era la primera vez en su vida que veían a un miembro varón de la familia Masen con un bebé en brazos. ¡Pues no iba a ser la última!

Thony estaba encantado en brazos de su padre, había recuperado su anhelado trocito de pan y lo mascaba feliz.

Bella trabajó duro aquel día a pesar de que estaba agotada, pues apenas había dormido aquella noche. Se la había pasado dando vueltas, haciéndose preguntas para las que no tenía respuesta. ¿Debería darle una segunda oportunidad a su matrimonio con Edward por el bien de Thony? ¿Sería lo mejor para su hijo que ella sacrificara sus necesidades y deseos para que el niño ocupara su lugar en la línea de sucesión al trono de Quaram? ¿Cuánto tiempo se quedaría Edward en Londres?

Bella amaba profundamente a su hijo y temía que la presencia del príncipe interfiriera en sus vidas. Gianna no había dicho nada y nadie sospechaba que ella, una simple empleada, tuviera un hijo con el nuevo propietario.

Al finalizar su jornada de trabajo, se dirigió a la guardería a recoger a Thony y comprobó satisfecha que los guardaespaldas ya no estaban en la puerta. Al verla entrar, Gianna la miró extrañada.

— ¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó Bella.

—El príncipe se ha llevado a Thony después de comer. Creía que lo sabías... —contestó la directora preocupada.

— ¿Se lo ha llevado? —preguntó, horrorizada.

—Sí, ha dicho que se lo llevaba a casa.

Bella sintió que el pánico se apoderaba de ella. ¿Se lo habría llevado a Quaram? Bella sintió que se debilitaba y, por primera vez en su vida, se desmayó.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, Gianna le dijo que había llamado al príncipe para informarle de lo ocurrido. Bella comprobó que habían llegado dos guardaespaldas a buscarla. Eso la alivió profundamente.

¡Entonces, no se había llevado a Thony a Quaram!

¿Pero cómo se había atrevido a sacarlo de la guardería sin decírselo?

Bella entró en la biblioteca muy nerviosa.

— ¿Dónde está Thony? —le preguntó a Edward.

—Está durmiendo. Arriba. Ahora vamos...

—Primero quiero hablar contigo —le interrumpió Bella, acercándose y mirándolo fija y seriamente—. ¡No tienes derecho a llevarte a Thony de la guardería sin mi permiso!

—Soy su padre —le recordó Edward—. He hecho lo que he creído mejor para él. Estaba disgustado y no lo estaban atendiendo bien. Por eso me lo he llevado —le explicó.

—No tenías derecho —insistió Bella—. ¿Tienes idea de cómo me he sentido cuando me he enterado de que te lo habías llevado'? Creía que te lo habías llevado a Quaram y que no lo iba a volver a ver.

—Tienes suerte de que no todos seamos como tú —contestó Edward—. Nunca os haría una cosa así. Ni a ti ni a Thony.

—Tendrías que haberme dicho algo —protestó.

—Te he llamado por teléfono.

Bella se sacó el móvil del bolso y vio que, efectivamente, tenía dos llamadas perdidas. Aquello hizo que se apaciguara. Por lo menos, había intentado ponerse en contacto con ella.

— ¿Y por qué iba a tener que contar con tu permiso para llevarme a mi hijo? ¿Acaso tenías tú mi permiso cuando te fuiste? —le recriminó Edward.

—Eso fue diferente —se defendió Bella—. Tenía mis razones para hacer lo que hice.

—De eso nada —insistió Edward—. La única razón de peso para que me hubieras privado de mis derechos paternos habría sido que yo hubiera sido un maltratador o algo por el estilo, pero ése no fue el caso. Cuando te fuiste y me abandonaste el día de nuestra boda sólo estabas pensando en ti y en cómo te sentías tú. Estoy seguro de que no te paraste a pensar cómo afectaría tu decisión a mí o a nuestro hijo.

Bella comprendió consternada que tenía razón y tuvo que apoyarse en la mesa. Aun así, lo odiaba, lo odiaba porque siempre que estaba en su presencia se sentía humillada. Se había enamorado perdidamente de él cuando se habían conocido, le había entregado su virginidad a las pocas horas y aquello le daba vergüenza. Y siempre que estaba con él lo recordaba y se sentía fatal.

— ¿Qué querías que hiciera después de oír lo que te decía Victoria? ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer, tragarme mi orgullo después de cómo te habías aprovechado de mí, y ponerme a pensar si serías o no un buen padre?

—No me aproveché de ti en ningún momento —se defendió Edward—. No estabas en tus cabales y no tomaste una buena decisión. No intentes recordarme mis errores. Concéntrate en los tuyos —añadió en tono burlón—. Te fuiste y me dejaste en una situación muy delicada. Sobre todo, con mi familia. Le tuve que decir a mi padre que me había casado, pero que no sabía dónde estaba mi mujer.

— ¡Cualquier mujer se habría ido después de una boda tan horrible! ¡Lo pasaste fatal y no podías esconderlo!

—Eso fue porque estaba actuando sin el consentimiento de mi padre —contestó Edward, mirándola con frialdad.

—Te di la oportunidad de dar marcha atrás —le recordó Bella.

—Palabras vanas imposibles de seguir. Negar a nuestro hijo la condición de heredero habría sido espantoso. Lo habría condenado a vivir siempre en la sombra. No habría podido conocer a mi familia ni reclamar lo que es suyo. Yo no habría podido soportarlo. Por eso tomé la decisión de presentarme ante mi padre ya casado contigo. No me hacía ninguna gracia, pero era la única salida.

—Me habría sido de mucha utilidad que me lo hubieras explicado —comentó Bella, dolida—. ¡Me mantenías todo lo alejada que podías de ti! ¿Cómo iba yo a saber lo que estaba ocurriendo? ¡No te interesó nunca cómo me sentía y no te pienso perdonar jamás por ello!

Edward se preguntó por qué las mujeres eran tan irracionales. Una boda era una boda y eso quería decir que seguían estando casados.

Bella estaba guapísima. Al acalorarse, se le había subido el color al rostro y sus ojos brillaban como esmeraldas. Sin poder evitarlo, se encontró deslizando la mirada hasta sus labios y sus pechos.

— ¡No me mires así! —se indignó Bella.

—Sigues siendo mi mujer y no he estado con ninguna otra desde la última vez que estuve contigo —contestó Edward con naturalidad.

Bella se quedó muy sorprendida, pues había creído que su matrimonio no era más que un formalismo, y no había esperado que Edward le fuera fiel durante la separación. De hecho, siempre había creído que se habría divorciado de ella. Enterarse ahora de que había permanecido célibe, como ella, la llenaba de satisfacción.

—Sabía que te encontraría —comentó Edward con voz ronca.

—Quiero ver a Thony —contestó Bella, intentando romper la tensión sexual que se estaba formando entre ellos.

Edward estaba encantado. Bella estaba enrojeciendo por momentos. Hasta que se le ocurrió que todo aquello bien podía ser uno de sus montajes. Se hacía la tímida para impresionarlo. Era evidente que quería ganárselo, pues sería mucho más fácil manipular a un marido que la apreciara, que a uno que conociera sus vilezas.

Pero Edward ya no estaba tan convencido de que Bella fuera una cazafortunas sin escrúpulos. De haberlo sido, ¿por qué se habría ido justo después de conseguir casarse con él y sin pedir ninguna pensión de manutención millonaria? Sí, era cierto que tenía un anillo que valía una fortuna, pero su venta no la había librado de tener que trabajar. El modesto puesto que tenía tampoco encajaba con la imagen que Edward había tenido de ella, lo que lo llevó a preguntarse cuánto querría a Thony. ¿Lo amaría de verdad o sólo sería un arma arrojadiza?

Bella consiguió que Edward la llevara a la habitación en la que dormía Thony. El niño estaba profundamente dormido. Una enfermera velaba sus sueños. La idea de poder perderlo la aterrorizaba. Su hijo era el centro de su vida.

— ¿Cómo podemos resolver esta situación? —le preguntó a Edward.

—Sólo tenemos dos opciones: me llevo a Thony a Quaram yo solo o tú te vienes también en calidad de mi esposa —contestó Edward, acompañándola de nuevo hacia la escalera.

— ¿De verdad crees que voy a aceptar cualquiera de las dos? —le increpó Bella, furiosa, mientras volvían a entrar en la biblioteca.

—Si eliges quedarte en Londres, tendrás dinero suficiente para llevar una buena vida. De hecho, te compensaré muy bien por renunciar a Thony. Serías una mujer muy rica —le dijo Edward para ver lo que contestaba y poder juzgar si quería o no a su hijo.

— ¿De verdad crees que te voy a vender a mi hijo? —se indignó Bella.

—Eso depende de ti y no te pongas melodramática, por favor. No sería una venta.

—Me ofendes con tus palabras. Te recuerdo que he parido a Thony. Le di la vida porque lo amo y lo quería tener. Jamás se lo entregaré a nadie. ¡No pienso cambiar de parecer por todo el oro del mundo!

Edward se acercó a ella.

—Me alegra oírte decir eso —le dijo—. Es evidente que Thony necesita a su madre. Me alegro de que hayas decidido venirte conmigo...

Bella hizo una mueca de disgusto.

— ¿Tiene que ser así? Quiero decir... ¿no podría ser de otra manera? Podría instalarme en Quaram, pero no en tu casa. Así, podrías ver a Thony siempre que quisieras, pero no viviríamos juntos...

—No pienso dignarme ni a contestar a esa propuesta —contestó Edward.

—Siento mucho molestar al señor con mis propuestas, pero todo esto es culpa tuya —le recriminó Bella—. ¡Fuiste tú quien me sedujo, me llevó a la cama y no utilizó preservativos!

— ¿Hemos acabado ya con los reproches o todavía quedan más? —se enfadó Edward—. Debemos dejar la rabia atrás y mirar hacia adelante. Yo vivo en el presente y, cuando miro a Thony, no veo el pasado, sino el futuro de mi familia...

— ¿Y qué ves cuando me miras a mí? ¡Seguro que un error que no tiene cabida en tu mundo!

Edward deslizó la mano por la cadera de Bella y la apretó contra su cuerpo para que sintiera su erección.

—Claro que tienes cabida —le dijo.

— ¡Eso es sólo sexo! —exclamó Bella al borde de las lágrimas.

Edward se apretó todavía más contra ella y Bella sintió el magnetismo que había entre ellos y se estremeció.

—Creo recordar que a ti también te gusta el sexo, _aziz_ —le recordó Edward.

Bella se sonrojó ante aquellas palabras. Por mucho que se empeñara en odiar a aquel hombre, lo cierto era que lo deseaba y aquello hacía que se odiara también a sí misma.

—Para que nuestro matrimonio funcione, vamos a necesitar mucho más que eso —comentó muy seria.

—Quédate conmigo esta noche —la instó Edward—. Podemos empezar de nuevo.

Bella sintió que la piel se le ponía de gallina, pero consiguió apartarse. No se fiaba de sí misma. No sabía controlarse en su presencia. Se dijo que el sexo no era importante para ella, que no podía serlo, que no podía permitirse caer a sus pies en cuanto Edward le susurraba un par de cosas.

—Ni por asomo —contestó.

—Tengo que volver a Quaram pasado mañana —anunció Edward—. Mi padre no está bien de salud y me necesita a su lado. Necesito que me des una contestación a mi propuesta cuanto antes.

Bella se quedó anonadada de la rapidez con la que Edward había vuelto a las cosas serias. ¿Y qué esperaba? Primero intentaba convencerla con arrumacos y, como no le daba resultado, se ponía serio y ordenaba.

Pero Bella no estaba dispuesta a dar su brazo a torcer.

—Tú te educaste aquí en Inglaterra, ¿no? —le preguntó.

—A partir de los dieciséis años —contestó Edward.

—Respeto profundamente a tu familia, a tu pueblo y la importancia que Thony tiene para vosotros, pero tengo intención de que se críe aquí. Dentro de unos años, cuando sea mayor y pueda decidir, que haga lo que quiera.

Edward la miró muy serio.

—Imposible —declaró—. Yo recibí parte de mi educación en el extranjero porque no era el heredero. La educación de James fue muy diferente. Thony es mi primogénito y mi heredero. No puedo permitir que lo eduques aquí.

—No te estoy pidiendo permiso para nada —se indignó Bella—. ¡Te estoy diciendo que no quiero vivir en Quaram!

— ¡Tú a mí no me dices lo que tengo que hacer! —explotó Edward—. Tengo inmunidad diplomática. Si hubiera querido, me habría podido llevar a Thony hoy a Quaram y no habrías podido hacer nada. Thony es de vital importancia para la sucesión y la estabilidad de mi país y no pienso descansar hasta que lo haya llevado allí.

— ¿Me estás amenazando?

—Te estoy pidiendo que consideres tu postura y el futuro de Thony con sentido común, sin dejarte llevar por las emociones y el egoísmo —contestó Edward con desdén—. Mi pueblo no aceptará a Thony como rey si no lo conoce y Thony no podría aprender nuestra lengua y nuestra cultura viviendo aquí. Si le niegas la oportunidad de vivir en Quaram, lo estarás condenando a ser un desconocido allí.

— ¡No aguanto que me presiones de esta manera! —se defendió Bella, cruzándose de brazos.

—Yo sólo hago lo que tengo que hacer —contestó Edward con ironía—. A ver si entiendes que Thony no es un niño normal y corriente. Algún día, él también tendrá que entender que esa responsabilidad lleva aparejados grandes privilegios.

Bella entendía todo aquello. Pero no podía soportar tener que elegir entre sacrificar sus necesidades o las de su hijo. ¿Le perdonaría Thony si no le permitiera empaparse de la cultura de su padre y vivir con él? Separar a un niño de su padre era cruel. ¿Cómo le iba a hacer eso a su hijo?

—Me quiero ir a casa con Thony —suspiró.

Unos minutos después, Edward estaba sacando a Thony de la cuna en la que descansaba. Aunque estaba despierto, seguía somnoliento después de la siesta que se había echado y, al ver que no reconocía el lugar en el que se encontraba, se puso a hacer pucheros. Su padre lo consoló amablemente y Bella observó que Edward era cuidadoso y cariñoso con su hijo y que Thony confiaba en él.

—Ya me va conociendo —comentó Edward satisfecho cuando el pequeño apoyó la cabecita en su hombro.

Al ver a su madre, Thony le tiró los bracitos muy contento y Bella lo tomó en brazos mientras Edward le contaba por qué se lo había llevado aquella tarde de la guardería.

—No podía soportar verlo llorar así —concluyó.

Bella se dio cuenta de que estaba viendo una faceta de Edward que no creía que existiera. Cuando se trataba de su hijo, el príncipe se mostraba tierno y cariñoso.

¡Qué no daría ella por despertar en Edward los mismos sentimientos!

Aunque sabía que aquello era imposible, debía pensar en el futuro de su hijo y en lo que era mejor para él, así que sólo había una opción.

—Si no hay otra opción y de verdad es lo mejor para Thony, acepto irme a vivir a Quaram —murmuró mientras bajaban las escaleras.

—Has tomado la decisión correcta y no te arrepentirás —contestó Edward.

—Sabes perfectamente que no tengo más remedio que aceptar. ¡Cuando me has dicho que podrías haberte llevado a Thony con tu inmunidad diplomática es como si me hubieras puesto una pistola en la cabeza! —le recriminó.

Bella era consciente de que albergaba sentimientos encontrados por el padre de su hijo. Lo odiaba, sentía una gran fascinación sexual y tenía la loca esperanza de que todo aquello tuviera un final feliz, de que Edward se enamorara de ella perdidamente. Pero su madre le había enseñado a no confiar en los finales felices, así que mejor no pensarlo

Al llegar a casa, Bella hizo unas cuantas gestiones para dejar su partida de Inglaterra arreglada, y aquella noche se quedó hablando hasta tarde con sus amigas.

A la mañana siguiente, dejó el trabajo y, ante la insistencia de Edward, Thony y ella salieron de compras con él. Por lo visto, había que tener un montón de ropa apropiada para el clima de Quaram. Era increíble lo que sabía Edward de los gustos femeninos en aquella materia.

—Has estado con muchas mujeres, ¿verdad? —le preguntó mientras Edward elegía prenda tras prenda y decidía que a Bella le iban bien el verde y el azul.

—Con unas cuantas, pero no me parece apropiado hablar contigo de ello.

Bella apretó los puños hasta clavarse las uñas en las palmas de las manos. No podía soportar la idea de que Edward hubiera estado con otras mujeres.

—No quiero hablar en detalle del tema —opinó Bella molesta—, pero ahora comprendo que aquella noche en Woodrow Court me las estaba viendo con un experto en la materia y yo no lo sabía.

—Piensa lo que quieras —contestó Edward sin darle importancia al asunto.

Era cierto que Edward había tenido muchas relaciones, pero siempre habían sido discretas y no se arrepentía de ninguna. Pronto se había dado cuenta de que muchas mujeres estaban encantadas de compartir con él sus placeres sexuales a cambio de aparecer en público con él y de carísimos regalos. Nunca había tenido problemas con el sexo, pero sospechaba que el sexo dentro del matrimonio sí le iba a suponer un problema.

Edward miró a Bella, que estaba tensa. Edward sabía que a todas las mujeres les encanta ir de compras y había creído que aquella propuesta alegraría a Bella, pero no estaba surtiendo el efecto deseado.

Aquello lo llevó a darse cuenta de que, en realidad, apenas conocía a Bella Swan y, desde luego, no sabía lo que había en su cabeza.

Bella le mandaba señales contradictorias. ¿Qué ocurría? ¿Por qué no le gustaba como a otras mujeres, que siempre estaban encantadas de estar con él? ¿Por qué estaba allí sentada mirando la ropa como si fuera una puritana invitada a una orgía?

Aquello hizo sonreír a Edward.

Bella se sentía cada vez más enfadada. Como de costumbre, Edward había ignorado sus preguntas y comentarios y la mantenía a distancia. No quería que lo conociera. Evidentemente, su papel iba a consistir en ser la madre de Thony, no la esposa del príncipe.

La siguiente parada en la ruta le puso los pelos de punta. Se trataba de una exquisita boutique de lencería femenina. Mientras ella permanecía petrificada en un rincón, Edward seleccionó con naturalidad un montón de conjuntos frívolos y atrevidos.

Bella se sentía profundamente ultrajada. ¿Cómo se atrevía Edward a elegir su ropa íntima?

— ¡No pienso ponerme esa lencería ni muerta! —exclamó furiosa en la limusina.

Edward sonrió con picardía.

—Estarías genial con uno de esos conjuntos en tu velatorio —comentó con ironía—, pero prefiero que te los pongas en vida y que yo pueda disfrutarlos.

— ¡Sigue soñando! —exclamó indignada.

— ¿Sabes que muchas veces los sueños se hacen realidad, _aziz_? —contestó Edward.

—En esta ocasión, no, te lo aseguro —contestó Bella desviando su atención hacia Thony, que se había quitado un calcetín y estaba explorando sus dedos de los pies.

Ni por todo el oro del mundo, habría admitido Bella que el interés de Edward por verla con aquellos conjuntos había despertado en su interior una llama de pasión y esperanza.

Para no dar alas a aquellos pensamientos, se concentró en el equipaje que tenía que hacer al llegar a casa. Al día siguiente, se iban a un país desconocido e iba a tener que hacer un gran esfuerzo para adaptarse.

**Este Edward salio muy porfiado, ojala se de cuenta luego de sus sentimientos.**

**Gracias a todas por los comentarios, seguidoras y favoritas.**

**A Comentar.**


	6. Chapter 5

_**Capítulo 5**_

— ¿Quieres que te diga la ropa que te puedes poner para conocer a mi padre? —se extrañó Edward—. No te preocupes. No se va a asustar si llevas las piernas al descubierto. No hay ningún protocolo al respecto, tranquila.

Bella volvió al habitáculo del avión donde se estaba cambiando. Ojalá hubiera pensado en aquel detalle antes de hacer las maletas. Con un suspiro, eligió un traje de chaqueta en tono azul cielo que le pareció lo suficientemente clásico.

Al hacerlo, se fijó en el anillo de pedida que lucía ahora en el dedo anular de su mano derecha y se estremeció. Era exactamente el mismo anillo que James le había regalado a su madre años atrás. Edward lo había recuperado para ella y se lo había entregado al subir al avión junto con la alianza de boda.

Bella había protestado, pero no había servido de nada. No le hacía gracia lucir aquel anillo de compromiso que le recordaba a la triste historia de amor de su madre.

— ¿Por qué quieres que me lo ponga?

—Porque es el anillo que siempre lleva la mujer del príncipe heredero —le había explicado Edward.

—Pues tu hermano no se lo dio a su mujer.

—No, y debería haberlo hecho. Victoria tenía derecho a tenerlo.

—Sigues sin creer lo que te conté de James y mi madre, ¿verdad?

—Ya hablaré con mi padre sobre ello para que me lo confirme... si es verdad, claro —había contestado Edward—. Tu padre no quiso hablar del tema.

— ¿Mi padre? —se sorprendió Bella—. ¿Desde cuándo conoces tú a mi padre?

—Fui a verlo cuando desapareciste —contestó Edward, recordando la obsesiva pulcritud de la casa del catedrático y la ausencia total de fotografías de su única hija—. Me dijo que se pondría en contacto conmigo si sabía algo de ti.

—Mi padre jamás reconocería que su mujer había tenido una relación amorosa con uno de sus alumnos antes de casarse con él. ¿Te dijo también lo mala estudiante que era yo?

Edward se quedó helado.

—No...

—Suele contárselo a todo el mundo.

—Quiero que sepas que me preocupé mucho cuando desapareciste. Mis hombres se pusieron en contacto con todas las agencias de cuidadoras infantiles que encontraron.

—Dejé ese trabajo durante el embarazo y me puse a hacer un curso de auxiliar administrativo para después y me ha venido muy bien. La verdad es que tuve suerte en lo profesional. También en el aspecto personal, pues conocía a Rosalie y a Alice y nos hemos hecho muy amigas.

—Me alegro de que estuvieran a tu lado... yo también lo habría estado si me hubieras dejado.

En aquel momento, el avión tomó tierra y Bella se percató de que había una muchedumbre esperándolos.

—Nuestra llegada es todo un acontecimiento —le explicó Edward—. Todo el mundo quiere conocer a Thony. Cuando murió mi hermano la monarquía de Quaram se quedó sin sucesor. Ahora eso está asegurado con nuestro hijo y eso es muy importante para mi pueblo.

Al bajar, una banda militar interpretó el himno nacional y los saludó con solemnidad, los dignatarios se acercaron a darles la bienvenida y los acompañaron a la limusina oficial que habría de conducirlos al palacio real.

Por las calles por las que iban avanzando había gente saludándolos. Bella se fijó en los edificios de estilo occidental, mezclados con los más tradicionales, y se dijo que aquel lugar era mucho más moderno de lo que había esperado.

El palacio resultó ser una mole de mármol blanco que, según le explicó Edward, había sido diseñado por un arquitecto famoso para James. A él, personalmente, no le gustaba mucho, pero allí era donde iban a vivir.

Cuando lo limusina se paró, Edward tomó a Thony en brazos para que Bella pudiera bajar con más facilidad. Fuera, los esperaba todo el personal de servicio. Nada más bajar del vehículo, Bella sintió un calor aplastante que hizo que el sudor bañara su delicada piel.

Estaba incómoda porque se le pegaba la ropa al cuerpo a causa del calor y le faltaba la respiración de los nervios de ir a conocer al rey Carlisle, así que agradeció el aire acondicionado que había dentro del edificio.

Quería terminar con aquello cuanto antes. Sabía que era la mujer extranjera que se había casado con el ahora príncipe heredero porque se había quedado embarazada.

¿Cómo la recibiría el rey Carlisle?

La guardia real los acompañó hasta la sala de reuniones del monarca. Una vez ante él, Bella se sorprendió al verlo recostado en un diván. Se trataba de un hombre muy mayor y muy enfermo. Tenía el pelo cano, estaba muy delgado y parecía muy débil.

Tras los saludos protocolarios, Edward acercó a Thony a su padre.

—Es un niño de ojos muy vivos —comentó el rey, mirando a Bella con aprobación—. Además, le pusiste el nombre de mi bisabuelo. Una elección muy buena. Tienes un gusto exquisito.

Bella se sonrojó ante aquel inesperado cumplido. Lo cierto era que había elegido el nombre de su hijo después de haber visitado la página web de Quaram y haber descubierto que su antepasado había sido un hombre bueno y sencillo que había logrado que las diferentes tribus que poblaban sus territorios hicieran las paces. Además, en inglés, Thony era un nombre fácil.

Tras aquel comentario, el rey se puso a hablar en su idioma con su hijo. Edward se puso tenso y nervioso. Era evidente porque estaba apretando las mandíbulas y los puños, como si se estuviera conteniendo. De repente, un criado se ofreció para acompañar a Bella y a Thony a sus aposentos.

Aunque sentía curiosidad, Bella agradeció el poder salir de aquella estancia en la que había quedado más que patente que la relación entre padre e hijo no era buena. ¿Por qué se llevarían así? ¡Pues por qué iba a ser! ¡Edward se había casado con una extranjera desconocida sin permiso de su padre!

Evidentemente, estaban discutiendo por su culpa.

En aquel momento, Bella se fijó en que una joven de belleza cautivadora se dirigía hacia ella. Iba ataviada con un vestido en blanco y negro exquisito y lucía un broche de esmeraldas que a Bella se le antojó excesivo para aquella hora del día.

Al llegar a su lado, se paró para admirar a Thony.

—Tienes un hijo adorable —le dijo—. Soy Leiah, la prima de Edward. Me han pedido que te ayude a instalarte

—Gracias —contestó Bella—. Acabo de llegar y no conozco nada —añadió, admirando la melena negra y lustrosa y los labios carnosos y rojos de Leiah.

—Ya me imagino —contestó la prima de Edward, guiándola por un pasillo—. Supongo que no te hará ninguna gracia la idea de todas las restricciones que vas a vivir a partir de ahora.

—La verdad es que no me han informado de ninguna.

—Ser miembro de la familia real tiene muchas cosas buenas, pero también te obliga a llevar una vida muy aburrida —se quejó la joven—. En Londres, hago lo que me da la gana, pero aquí...

Bella no quería hablar de cosas así y cambió de tema.

—Supongo que la muerte de James debió de ser un golpe muy fuerte para la familia.

—El pueblo quiere más a Edward. James tenía gustos muy extravagantes que podían resultar ofensivos y no gozaba de buena fama. El pequeño y tú sois la joya de la corona de Edward, la guinda del pastel. Tener un hijo tan rápidamente es una bendición. Estamos todos encantados. Enhorabuena.

—No sabía que Thony fuera tan importante...

—Es importante para la familia y para el país. De hecho, te van a entrevistar a ti y le van a hacer un reportaje fotográfico a él. Nunca antes se había hecho algo así en la familia real.

Bella no tenía ni idea de todo aquello y temía que la situación la sobrepasara, pero guardó silencio.

—Ésta es la habitación de Thony —anunció Leiah, entrando en una preciosa estancia llena de juguetes—. No te los voy a presentar porque no hablan inglés —añadió refiriéndose a los seis criados alineados junto a la pared que habían inclinado la cabeza al verlas aparecer—. Deja a Thony con ellos mientras te enseño el resto de tus dependencias.

Bella tragó saliva. No le gustaba que aquellas personas a las que no conocía de nada cuidaran de su hijo.

—Venga, que no pasa nada, lo van a tratar muy bien —la urgió Leiah con impaciencia—. Después de Edward, Thony es la persona más importante de palacio.

— ¿No te olvidas del rey? —le preguntó Bella mientras volvían a salir al pasillo.

—Mi tío está teniendo una larga vida porque es muy fuerte de carácter, pero la enfermedad lo está venciendo y, de hecho, Edward se ocupa ya de muchas de sus responsabilidades.

Bella sabía que el monarca estaba delicado de salud, pero no que estuviera tan grave. Eso quería decir que, en breve, Edward tendría que asumir el trono y ella con él.

Bella volvió a tragar saliva.

Leiah la condujo a través de un patio ajardinado hacia un edificio construido aparte. Al llegar, le dijo algo a un criado.

—Aquí es donde vais a vivir mi primo y tú —la informó.

Bella miró a su alrededor y le gustó lo que vio, pero se preguntó por qué Thony tenía que dormir en el otro edificio. ¿Lo querrían apartar de ella?

—Estás muy callada —comentó Leiah—. ¿Estás nerviosa porque vas a ser reina? —añadió—. A mí me encantaría... de no haberte casado tú con Edward, seguramente lo habría hecho yo y sería yo la reina concluyó con naturalidad.

Bella se quedó estupefacta.

— ¿Edward y tú...?

—Mi tío quería que nos casáramos –contestó Leiah sirviendo el té que les habían llevado—. Pero Edward quería disfrutar de su soltería y, luego, de repente, apareciste tú.

—Ya.

—Así que todas mis esperanzas se fueron al garete —proclamó Leiah, encogiéndose de hombros—. A menos, claro está, que quieras que lo compartamos.

Aquello hizo reír a Bella.

—No es mi estilo, lo siento, Leiah.

—Muchas mujeres comparten a sus hombres en Oriente Medio y les va muy bien, de verdad —insistió Leiah—. Un hombre viril siempre quiere tener varias mujeres con las que poder dar rienda suelta a sus necesidades. Y para nosotras también es mejor porque, así, no busca fuera de casa lo que tiene dentro.

Bella no se podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¡Leiah hablaba en serio!

—Perdona, te he asustado —se disculpó la prima de Edward—. Sin embargo, ten presente que lo que te he dicho es cierto. Mira lo que le pasó a Victoria. Se negó a que James tomara una segunda mujer y, poco después, su matrimonio comenzó a hacer aguas por todas partes —añadió poniéndose en pie.

—Me arriesgaré —contestó Bella—. No pienso compartir a Edward con nadie.

—Para que lo sepas, todo el mundo en palacio comenta que Edward te va a ofrecer ese arreglo y espera que lo aceptes —insistió la joven.

—Y yo quiero que sepas que cuento contigo para acallar ese absurdo rumor —contestó Bella con firmeza.

¡La prima de su marido era venenosa como un escorpión!

Cuando se quedó sola, Bella se dio cuenta de que estaba preocupada. Aquella mujer celosa y despechada le podía hacer la vida imposible.

Sam, el mayordomo, le enseñó el resto de su nuevo hogar y Bella descubrió sorprendida que había sitio más que suficiente para instalar a Thony. Gracias a Dios, Sam hablaba inglés muy bien y pudo contestar a todas las preguntas de Bella, que estaba horrorizada ante la falta de personalidad de las estancias, donde no había ni una triste fotografía.

Aquella casa parecía un hotel.

Bella se estaba cambiando cuando llegó Edward.

—Mi padre quiere que nos volvamos a casar —anunció.

—Vaya... con lo bien que te lo pasaste la primera vez... —bromeó Bella.

Pero Edward no se rió.

—No considera válido nuestro matrimonio civil y ya ha preparado todo para nuestro enlace aquí. No tenemos más remedio que obedecer. Nos casamos mañana.

—Qué prisas. ¿Podríamos recuperar a Thony antes, por favor?

— ¿Cómo recuperar? ¿Dónde está? —se extrañó Edward.

Bella le explicó 1o ocurrido.

—Pero si el personal de palacio hace siglos que no cuida de un bebé —suspiró Edward, llamando a Sam y dándole instrucciones—. A partir de ahora, Thony dormirá aquí.

Bella sonrió encantada y siguió a Edward al dormitorio. Una vez allí, se fijó en que parecía muy molesto.

— ¿Has discutido con tu padre? ¿Por la boda?

—No hemos discutido. Hemos tenido una diferencia de opinión, que no es lo mismo –contestó Edward, quitándose la camisa—. No estoy acostumbrado a que nadie me diga lo que tengo que hacer, ni siquiera mi padre, y no me gusta. Resulta que, después de casarnos, vamos a tener que pasar un mes recluidos, los dos solos, para conocernos mejor.

— ¿Cómo dices? —se extrañó Bella.

—Mi padre no confía en nuestra unión. El hecho de que desaparecieras después de la boda lo tiene confuso y, si nos divorciáramos, la monarquía sufriría un gran revés. Está convencido de que nuestro matrimonio sólo irá bien si me olvido de mis responsabilidades durante un tiempo y me concentro única y exclusivamente en Thony y en ti.

—Oh...

—No son más que tonterías. Mi padre está muy enfermo y lo último que necesita es tener más trabajo —continuó Edward, quitándose la camisa con impaciencia—. Llevo un tiempo intentando aligerar su agenda, pero, si yo no estoy... no superaría otro ataque al corazón...

— ¿Y por qué insiste?

—En esta familia somos así de cabezotas —contestó Edward—. Unos somos cabezotas y otros mentirosos, ¿verdad, Bella? No puedo soportar vivir con una mentirosa.

Bella lo miró con la boca abierta.

— ¿A qué viene eso ahora?

—Le he preguntado a mi padre por tu estúpida historia sobre James y tu madre, y me ha dicho que no tenía ni idea de lo que le estaba contando —protestó Edward, iracundo—. Mi hermano jamás le pidió permiso para casarse con ninguna mujer que no fuera Victoria.

—Eso no es posible. Mi madre en persona me lo contó muchas veces. Fue algo muy importante en su vida. No tenía por qué mentirme...

—Tú eres la que miente —la interrumpió Edward—. ¿Por qué no admites la verdad? ¡James te regaló el anillo porque entre vosotros había algo!

— ¡Eso no es verdad! —gritó Bella.

Edward se quitó los calzoncillos y Bella no pudo evitar quedarse mirando. Aunque estuvieran discutiendo, su desnudez la turbaba.

— ¡Si no fuera porque me consta que eras virgen, te echaría ahora mismo de palacio! —exclamó Edward, enfadado—. Eres una furcia que acepta un anillo que vale una fortuna de un hombre casado y, luego, se acuesta con su hermano.

— ¡No me llames furcia! — se defendió Bella siguiéndolo al baño—. ¡Fuiste tú el que vino a por mí! —le recordó.

Edward se metió en la ducha y abrió el agua. Estaba disgustado por haber creído en ella lo suficiente como para sacar el tema delante de su padre. Había querido creer su versión de los hechos porque la verdad era insoportable: estaba casado con una mujer avariciosa, mentirosa e inmoral que había utilizado sus encantos para manipular a su hermano.

A pesar de todo, Bella no parecía avergonzada. Estaba rabiosa y lo miraba enfurecida.

Pero Edward no se dejó impresionar. Había intentando engañarlo y se merecía todo lo que le estaba diciendo.

—Fuiste tú el que vino a por mí —insistió Bella.

—Y tú no te resististe precisamente —le recordó Edward—. ¿Por qué te ibas a resistir? –se preguntó en voz alta—. Era mucho mejor partido que James, pues no estaba casado. ¿Cómo no ibas a querer acostarte conmigo?

—No me puedo creer que me estés insultando de esta manera...

— ¿Ah, no? —repitió Edward mientras se enjabonaba—. Será porque mi hermano era mucho más delicado con las mujeres que yo.

—Se supone que eres mi marido –contestó Bella—. ¿Cuándo vas a empezar a comportarte como tal?

—Cuando tú dejes de mentir —contestó Edward—. Quiero que me cuentes toda la verdad y la quiero ahora mismo. ¿Hasta dónde llegaste con mi hermano? No debió de ser una tontería cuando te dio ese anillo...

—No has comprendido nada y no pienso contestar a esas preguntas —contestó Bella muy enfadada—. No pienso volver a casarme contigo, te lo advierto. ¡Ya tuve bastante con una vez!

—No estás en posición de amenazarme. No me obligues a contarle a mi padre el sórdido flirteo que hubo entre James y tú. Si lo hago, efectivamente, no habría boda, pero te encontrarías volviendo a Londres. Sola.

Bella se estremeció.

—No me amenaces.

—En Quaram, puedo hacer lo que me dé la gana, _aziz_ —contestó Edward mirándola con desprecio.

— ¿Por ejemplo tomar una segunda esposa? —se burló Bella.

Edward se quedó petrificado.

— ¿Te crees muy graciosa?

—Eso es lo que me ha dicho tu prima Leiah que me ibas a proponer.

—Ella jamás diría una cosa así —se indignó Edward—. Es todo cosecha tuya. Te encanta mentir y meter cizaña. Hace más de un siglo que en este país se dejaron de hacer esas cosas. No seas tan esnob con tus prejuicios.

— ¡Yo no tengo prejuicios! —se defendió Bella.

Edward se envolvió en la toalla con la que se había secado y salió del baño. Bella lo siguió, sospechando que había caído en una trampa. La prima de su esposo había conseguido lo que se proponía: enfrentarlos.

Era evidente que Edward se sentía profundamente herido por su sugerencia.

—Ese comentario ha sido de muy mal gusto —insistió Edward—. Deberías estar avergonzada. Me voy a cenar con mi padre. Nos vemos mañana.

Bella se cruzó de brazos y apretó los labios. Estaba furiosa por cómo la estaba tratando, tan furiosa, que podría haberse puesto a llorar de rabia.

— ¿Y a mí qué me importa? —le espetó.

—Ten cuidado con tus modales y mañana no comentes delante de mi familia nada que tenga que ver con temas espinosos como el de las diferencias culturales —le indicó Edward—. Recuerda que tu comportamiento nos afecta a Thony y a mí.

—Intentaré no avergonzar a nadie –contestó Bella mortificada.

Desde la ventana, observó cómo Edward se vestía a la manera tradicional. Sin mediar palabra, Edward abandonó el dormitorio.

Veinte minutos después, le llevaron a Thony y lo instalaron en la habitación que había frente a la de sus padres. Cuando su hijo se hubo dormido, Bella aceptó la cena que Sam le había preparado.

Se sentía fatal.

Leiah la había engañado, le había hecho creer que su esposo se disponía a tomar una segunda esposa y ahora Edward creía que se había burlado de él y de sus tradiciones. Además, la tenía por una mentirosa porque su padre no había confirmado la relación que había habido entre James y su madre. Y si el rey no podía hacerlo, ¿quién?

¿Lo habría olvidado o de verdad no sabría nada?

Fuera como fuese, Edward estaba convencido de que había intentado seducir a James para robarle el marido a Victoria y ocupar su lugar, pero había cambiado de parecer cuando él más joven y soltero, había aparecido en escena.

¿Qué tipo de relación iba a tener con el padre de su hijo ahora?

Bella se despertó antes del amanecer porque había oído voces.

No había dormido bien. Se había pasado toda la noche recordando la discusión con Edward. Al principio se había dicho que tendría que haber sido más tajante, incluso que tendría que haberle dado un ultimátum. Luego, se había preguntado de qué le servía toda aquella ira que le impedía encontrar paz en su interior. Ahora, le dolía la cabeza, sentía el cuerpo cansado y los ojos hinchados.

No se podía creer que se fuera a casar por segunda vez.

Se incorporó lentamente y se percató de que todavía no había amanecido del todo, así que buscó la lámpara que había en la mesilla de noche.

—Buenos días —la saludó Edward.

Era lo último que Bella se esperaba

—Hola —contestó confusa al ver la silueta de su esposo junto a la cama.

Se había cambiado de ropa y no iba tan elegante como de costumbre. Llevaba vaqueros y una camiseta de algodón, el pelo revuelto, y no se había afeitado, lo que extrañó a Bella. Pero lo que llamó poderosamente su atención fueron sus ojos.

—Perdona por despertarte, pero no podía dormir —se disculpó Edward—. Ayer por la noche nos despedimos en muy malos términos y no debía haber sido así. Perdí los estribos y me mostré grosero y cruel contigo.

—Sí…. —murmuró Bella.

Le costó hablar, pues en su interior se estaba librando una verdadera batalla. Edward parecía realmente abatido y no podía seguir odiándolo así. Lo que más le apetecía en aquellos momentos era tocarlo, abrazarlo, tenerlo cerca y, de hecho, cuando habló, alargó una mano hacia él.

Edward se apresuró a tomársela.

—Cuando te imagino flirteando con James, me enfado tanto que no soy capaz de controlar la ira —confesó.

Bella comprendió que eran celos lo que hacía que Edward se comportara así, y le hizo una señal para que se sentara en la cama a su lado.

—Nunca flirteé con James —le aseguró—. Nunca. Tu hermano siempre me trató como si fuera mi padre. Todo lo que hablamos en privado lo podría haber dicho delante de su mujer o de cualquier otra persona. Siempre se mostró amable conmigo, pero eso es todo.

Edward la miró a los ojos y exhaló lentamente.

—Intentaré aceptarlo. No es que no quiera creer la historia que tú dices que hubo entre mi hermano y tu madre...

—Precisamente por lo que hubo entre ellos, comencé yo a trabajar en casa de tu hermano y estamos hoy aquí.

Edward se perdió en las profundidades chocolates de los ojos de su mujer y decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto e investigarlo por su cuenta. Era consciente de que tendría que haber hablado directamente con James, pues él le podría haber contado la verdad de primera mano, pero no lo había hecho y ahora su hermano había muerto.

Por primera vez, se preguntó si no habría malinterpretado la relación que había habido entre James y Bella. Al fin y al cabo jamás había sido testigo de ella.

—Espero que no te tomes a mal esto que te voy a decir... ayer dijiste que James había tenido aventuras extramatrimoniales... ahora entiendo por qué Victoria lo acompañaba a todas partes, claro... creo que su mujer sospechaba de todas las mujeres que estaban cerca de él y, con ese pasado, estaba más que predispuesta a creer que su marido estaba teniendo una relación con cualquiera, incluso con la niñera.

—Crees que Victoria vio lo que no era.

—Una vez se me quedó mirando fijamente porque James y yo nos habíamos reído de algo que había dicho Sacha. Victoria no habla inglés, lo que era un poco extraño. Yo creo que tu hermano me tenía aprecio por lo que mi madre había significado para él. Tal vez, Victoria malinterpretó ese afecto, no lo sé. Lo que sí sé es que James jamás me hizo ninguna proposición deshonesta.

Edward no se podía creer que su hermano, al que le habían gustado siempre las mujeres, hubiera pasado por alto la belleza de Bella, pero no quería que aquel asunto siguiera separándolos.

—Yo también tengo mis razones para desconfiar de las mujeres —comentó, acariciándole la mejilla a Bella—. Hace tres años estuve saliendo con Tania, una mujer de familia inglesa aristocrática. Pensé en casarme con ella. Me parecía una mujer buena e íntegra, pero la prensa me sacó de mi error y me hizo ver cómo era en realidad...

—Vaya... —contestó Bella más pendiente del dedo con el que Edward le estaba acariciando el labio inferior que de la conversación—. ¿Y cómo era en realidad?

—Había tenido una ajetreada vida social, había consumido todo tipo de drogas y se había operado para que le restauraran el himen para hacerme creer que era virgen —contestó Edward riéndose mientras sus ojos se deslizaban hacia el escote del camisón de Bella, desde donde se veían sus pechos de porcelana—. En el fondo, aquello me importó poco. Lo que no pude soportar fueron las mentiras que me había contado. Me había engañado como a un tonto.

Bella percibió la amargura y el orgullo herido y comprendió que Edward tenía miedo de volver a caer en la misma trampa.

—Pero no creerás que todas las mujeres somos iguales, ¿verdad?

—Ahora mismo, no sé qué creer, _aziz_ —contestó Edward—. La verdad es que ahora mismo todo eso me da igual —añadió inclinándose sobre ella y apoderándose de su boca.

La urgencia de su beso dejó a Bella anonadada, pero se fue tan repentina y rápidamente como había surgido.

—No me puedo quedar —anunció Edward—. Ya casi ha amanecido y se tardan horas en preparar a una novia para su boda.

Bella se sorprendió del profundo deseo que tenía de mandar al garete sus deberes para con la ceremonia y decirle que se tumbara a su lado y le hiciera el amor. Gracias a Edward estaba explorando su propia pasión y aprendiendo sobre ella.

—Necesito unos minutos para poder salir de tu habitación. No vaya a ser que me encuentre con alguien en semejante estado... –comentó Edward.

Bella se sonrojó al verlo acercarse a la ventana con la entrepierna visiblemente abultada. Por otra parte, ser ella la causa de semejante deseo, ser capaz de despertar en él aquella pasión la llenaba de satisfacción.

Edward apagó la luz antes de irse y Bella se estiró a placer y retozó en la cama pensando en el día que tenía ante sí, que ahora se le antojaba resplandeciente porque no había ni una sola nube de miedo ni de inseguridad para estropeárselo.

Un rato después, la despertó una adolescente de nombre Angela que le indicó en un inglés impecable que tenía el desayuno servido.

—Muchas gracias —contestó Bella.

A continuación, se levantó y se puso un batín. Mientras lo hacía, se fijó en la almohada que había junto a la suya y que estaba sin tocar. Al hacerlo, sintió un profundo dolor en el pecho.

¿Cómo era posible que un hombre al que hacía poco tiempo creía odiar significara ahora tanto para ella?

—El príncipe Edward nos ha indicado que le preparáramos un buen desayuno — comentó Angela.

—Me gustaría ver a mi hijo antes—contestó Bella.

—El joven príncipe aún duerme —contestó la criada—. He ido a verlo hace poco. Es un bebé precioso.

Bella sonrió encantada.

— ¿Verdad que sí?

Bella bajó al comedor y descubrió que había un desayuno estupendo esperándola. También se dio cuenta de que tenía hambre, así que disfrutó del café, los cereales y las pastas con miel.

Mientras desayunaba, oía el ajetreo de la casa. Había gente yendo de un lado para otro y se oían voces femeninas aquí y allá.

No había ni rastro ni de Edward ni de ningún otro hombre.

Cuando hubo terminado de desayunar, la condujeron de nuevo arriba, donde le lavaron el pelo varias veces y se lo enrollaron en una toalla mientras le preparaban un baño de espuma. Ella observó encantada cómo vertían aceite esencial de jazmín en el agua, que cubrieron de pétalos de rosa.

Bella se metió en el agua y dejó que los aromas la envolvieran. Jamás había disfrutado de un placer tan grande. Fue un verdadero sacrificio salir y envolverse en una toalla.

A continuación, Angela le sugirió que se pusiera ropa informal para cruzar al edificio principal de palacio. Una vez allí, Bella descubrió que había varias mujeres esperándola.

Sabía que allí las mujeres se hacían la cera para eliminar el vello corporal y, aunque no le hizo mucha gracia, accedió. Aunque no fue una experiencia tan desagradable como había creído, disfrutó mucho más del masaje de cuerpo completo que le ofrecieron después. A medida que las manos de la masajista obraban su magia y la tensión iba desapareciendo de sus músculos, se quedó dormida.

Cuando se despertó, se encontró con que le estaban haciendo la manicura y la pedicura. Completamente descansada, observó interesada el proceso. Tras pintarle las uñas, le dibujaron preciosos motivos con henna en manos y pies.

Se preguntó si a Edward le gustarían aquellos elementos tradicionales en ella y sonrió.

Fue un gran alivio que Leiah no se encontrara entre el séquito de mujeres que la estaba acicalando, porque no sabía si habría sido capaz de mantener la calma.

Le llevaron a Thony cuando le estaban alisando el pelo. El niño le dio un gran beso y se sentó en su regazo, muy intrigado por la actividad que había en torno a su madre. Todas las mujeres demostraron sin reparos la adoración que sentían por el hijo de Edward y, cuando Thony bajó al suelo a jugar, lo colmaron de atenciones y de mimos, lo que hizo las delicias del pequeño.

Para terminar, la maquillaron y la condujeron a otra estancia, donde la esperaba un vestido de novia de corte occidental. Bella se quedó perpleja, pues había contado con ir vestida a la manera tradicional del país.

El vestido elegido era precioso, blanco y brillante, como si llevara estrellas cosidas. Ese era el efecto que tenían los miles de cristalitos que cubrían la delicada seda y que reflejaban la luz.

Cuando se lo puso y se miró al espejo, Bella se quedó maravillada.

Era el vestido de novia de sus sueños.

Lo cierto era que el estilo de aquel vestido occidental no iba mucho con las manos y los pies decorados con henna, pero se dijo que poco importaba y se puso unas preciosas sandalias blancas a juego.

Para terminar, le pusieron un recogido de flores en el pelo del que colgaba un fino y pequeño velo y le llevaron un cofre lleno de joyas.

—Regalo de su prometido —le dijo Angela.

Todas las mujeres aguardaron expectantes a que Bella lo abriera. Y todas se llevaron la mano a la boca cuando vieron el impresionante collar de diamantes con pendientes a juego que había en el interior.

Incluida Bella.

Aquel aderezo le iba perfecto con el escote barco del vestido.

Bella bajó en el ascensor con las demás mujeres, charlando y riendo. Al llegar y cuando las puertas se abrieron, una niña le entregó un ramo de rosas blancas.

Momentos después, vio a Edward, que iba ataviado con un traje gris hecho a medida. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, Bella sintió que el corazón y el estómago le daban un vuelco, al tiempo que una enorme sensación de alivio se apoderaba de ella.

«Estás preciosa», articuló Edward con los labios.

Bella sonrió encantada, pues no se esperaba todo aquel despliegue de lujo y cuidados. Le habría encantado tener un momento a solas con Edward para preguntarle ciertas cosas, pero no pudo ser, pues los condujeron a una estancia llena de gente.

Y allí se volvieron a casar.

Un intérprete estuvo al lado de Bella durante toda la ceremonia y le fue traduciendo lo que se iba diciendo.

Edward y Bella intercambiaron alianzas.

Por supuesto, Bella ya conocía su anillo, pero ahora le gustaba todavía más que antes.

Una vez concluida la ceremonia, posaron para el fotógrafo.

— ¿De dónde ha salido el vestido? —le preguntó Bella a Edward en voz baja.

—Lo han traído de Italia esta mañana.

—Me encanta. ¿Y el collar?

—Es tradición que el novio regale un collar de diamantes a la novia.

Tras las fotografías, trajeron dos sillas de mano y ayudaron a ambos a subirse, lo que fue motivo de sinceras risas. A continuación, los condujeron a un salón lleno de flores donde los ayudaron a bajar y donde Edward y Bella saludaron a sus invitados.

Bella se quedó helada al ver avanzar hacia ella a un hombre alto de barba cerrada.

Se trataba de Charlie Swan, su padre.

Al llegar frente a ella, la tomó de las manos y frunció el ceño.

—Edward insistió en que viniera. Mi mujer no ha podido acompañarme porque no aguanta estos calores. Bueno, veo que te las has apañado muy bien —comentó—. ¿Quién lo iba a decir? La verdad es que nunca creí que llegaras a nada.

Hacía dos años que Bella no veía a su padre, pero no había cambiado en nada. Le sorprendía que Edward hubiera conseguido hacerle volar hasta Quaram para asistir a su boda. Seguramente, el hecho de que se lo hubiera pedido un príncipe heredero había sido significativo.

—Me alegro de que hayas venido —le dijo amablemente—. ¿Te vas a quedar mucho tiempo?

—Unos días. Hay un par de excavaciones arqueológicas muy interesantes en el norte y tu marido ha organizado una visita guiada –contestó su padre—. Parece de los que sabe cómo hacer las cosas para salirse con la suya, ¿eh?

—Sí —contestó Bella, mirando a Edward y haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no reírse.

Tras aquella breve e inconsecuente conversación, Charlie se fue y Bella se giró hacia su marido.

—No esperaba ver aquí a mi padre —murmuró.

—Es el único pariente que tienes, pero te aseguro que no lo habría invitado si hubiera sabido que te iba a decir que jamás esperó que llegaras a nada —contestó Edward visiblemente dolido por cómo había tratado su suegro a su mujer—. Quería que nuestra boda fuera muy especial esta vez.

Bella estaba impresionada por el rumbo que habían tomado las cosas y le habría gustado poder hablar más tranquilamente de ello con Edward, pero Leiah eligió aquel preciso instante para aparecer.

Llevaba un precioso vestido azul de fiesta y, tras dirigir una breve mirada de saludo a Bella, agarró a Edward del brazo y se puso a hablar en voz baja con él. Edward se rió un par de veces. Era evidente que se llevaban muy bien.

Aquello hizo que Bella apretara los dientes.

—Te llevas muy bien con tu prima –comentó cuando la aludida se alejó.

—Crecimos juntos —contestó Edward—. Me ha dicho que espera que la perdones por la broma de ayer.

—Fue una broma de muy mal gusto –contestó Bella indignada.

No le hacía ninguna gracia que la otra mujer consiguiera librarse de una reprimenda tan fácilmente.

—Leiah siempre ha sido muy bromista y la verdad es que a ti parece fácil engañarte. ¿Siempre te lo crees todo por raro que parezca?

Bella se sonrojó y tuvo que morderse la lengua para no contestar enfadada.

—Sabía que se había comportado de manera demasiado crédula.

—Te recuerdo que anoche tú también te lo tomaste en serio —comentó.

Edward asintió.

Poco después, se sentaron a la cabecera de la mesa para presidir el banquete nupcial.

— ¿Es verdad que tu padre quería que te casaras con Leiah? —le preguntó Bella incapaz de reprimir la curiosidad—. ¿Te planteaste alguna vez hacerlo?

—Claro que sí. En muchos aspectos, habría sido la esposa perfecta, pero yo tenía veintiséis años en aquel entonces y, aunque Leiah siempre me ha parecido muy atractiva, no quería casarme ni con ella ni con nadie.

Perfecta y muy atractiva. Era evidente que Edward apreciaba los encantos de su prima y aquello le recordó que se había casado con ella única y exclusivamente porque se había quedado embarazada.

Mientras ella se debatía con aquella amarga idea, la celebración siguió su curso. Mientras comían, se recitaron poemas y se tocaron piezas musicales. También hubo danzas tradicionales con espadas y látigos.

Al atardecer, salieron al balcón a ver los fuegos artificiales. En mitad del espectáculo, Edward agarró a Bella de la mano y se la llevó.

—Nos vamos... —le dijo acariciándole la mejilla y apartándole un mechón de pelo.

Bella lo miró a los ojos con deseo y Edward se apretó contra ella.

—Hoy me estás tratando de manera muy diferente —murmuró Bella—. ¿Por qué?

—Te ofrecí empezar de cero por tu bien y por el de Thony y no supe cumplir con mi promesa. No quiero destrozar nuestro matrimonio. A veces, soy mi peor enemigo.

—Y el mío.

—Eso se ha acabado —le aseguró Edward conduciéndola hacia el ascensor e informándola de que su equipaje ya estaba cargado en el helicóptero que los estaba esperando.

— ¿Y Thony? —preguntó Bella.

—Se reunirá con nosotros mañana por la mañana.

— ¿Por qué no nos lo podemos llevar ahora?

—Mi padre me ha pedido que no viajemos juntos... por si tenemos un accidente… —le explicó Edward.

Bella se estremeció ante aquella idea, pero comprendió que el rey tenía razón.

— ¿Te lo has pasado bien? —le preguntó Edward.

—Sí, pero me ha extrañado que todo fuera tan occidental.

—Es que las bodas más elegantes de Quaram son las de estilo occidental —contestó Edward, tomándola en brazos de repente para subirla al helicóptero.

— ¡No me has dicho a dónde vamos! –exclamó Bella entre risas.

—A una preciosa villa en el golfo Pérsico. Era de James. Victoria me pidió que me quedara con todas sus propiedades aquí, pues ha vuelto a Francia con su familia.

— ¿Qué tal están la niña y ella?

—Muy bien. Tengo entendido que Victoria tiene un pretendiente y Sacha siempre estuvo muy unida a sus abuelos maternos.

—La vida sigue —comentó Bella encantada de que Victoria pudiera volver a encontrar la felicidad.

—La nuestra no ha hecho más que comenzar, _aziz_.

Bella no se podía creer lo que estaba oyendo y se dijo que no debía dejarse llevar por la emoción. Era evidente que Edward estaba dispuesto a hacer todo lo que estuviera en su mano para que su matrimonio marchara bien porque no quería un divorcio, pero debía tener muy presente que jamás le daría el amor que ella deseaba en secreto.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, Edward volvió a tomarla en brazos para entrar en la villa.

—No hace falta que hagas este tipo de cosas —protestó Bella—. Sé que nuestro matrimonio es de mentira. Deja de fingir.

—Eso no es cierto. No estoy fingiendo –contestó Edward dejándola en el suelo.

—Mira, no quiero que volvamos a discutir, pero quiero que sepas que tengo muy claro que tú no te casaste conmigo por voluntad propia, sino porque me quedé embarazada, y que mostraste interés por mí solamente porque creías que tu hermano...

Edward la hizo callar poniéndole un dedo sobre los labios.

—Deja ya eso —le dijo—. Es nuestra noche de bodas.

—Ya lo sé, pero los hechos son los hechos —insistió Bella, entrando en un dormitorio inmenso lleno de flores.

—Mira que eres cabezota… —se lamentó Edward—. Para que lo sepas, tu versión de la historia no es la mía.

Bella lo miró sorprendida.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—La primera vez que te vi, aunque me habían hablado mal de ti y estabas un poco bebida, me pareciste la mujer más guapa del mundo —confesó—. Aunque nunca me he sentido especialmente atraído por las pelirrojas, me encanta tu pelo —añadió, acariciándoselo—. Me encanta tu pelo —repitió con voz grave mientras le acariciaba la mejilla, el cuello y el escote—. Te deseé desde el primer momento con una fuerza que nunca había sentido. Aquella reacción no tuvo nada que ver con nada que nadie me hubiera dicho. Me la produjiste tú y sólo tú...

—Si eso es cierto...

—Es cierto. Por supuesto, esa atracción no me hizo ninguna gracia. Yo no me quería sentir atraído por ti.

Bella había pasado de sentirse como el premio de consolación a sentirse la mujer más deseable del mundo. No dudaba de la sinceridad de Edward. Era evidente que la deseaba. Sin dudarlo, Bella le quitó la chaqueta y comenzó a desabrocharle la corbata.

Edward se rió.

—Veo que sabes lo que quieres —comentó.

Lo quería a él. Por primera vez en más de un año, lo deseaba sin sentirse culpable ni avergonzada por ello. Y también sabía sin ningún género de dudas que él también la deseaba. Tal vez, fuera un detalle sin importancia, pero a ella la llenó de paz.

Bella le abrió la camisa y le acarició el torso. A Edward se le aceleró la respiración cuando Bella deslizó las manos hacia la cinturilla del pantalón y, con mano firme, él llevó una de las manos de ella a su entrepierna para que sintiera su erección.

—Esta noche va a ser una noche de placer inigualable —le prometió dándole la vuelta para desabrocharle el vestido.

Bella se sintió más expuesta que nunca cuando quedó en ropa interior.

—Eres la mujer más bella que he visto en la vida —comentó Edward—. Tienes unos pechos preciosos —añadió desabrochándole el sujetador y acariciándole los senos.

Tras tomarlos en las palmas de las manos, tumbó a Bella sobre la cama y comenzó a chupárselos. Mientras la acariciaba con las manos y con la boca, Bella fue sintiendo que la parte interna de los muslos comenzaba a quemarle. Edward continuó jugando con sus pezones hasta convertirlos en dos piedras y conseguir que Bella despegara la pelvis del colchón y se apretara contra é1.

Entonces, se irguió y terminó de desnudarse.

Bella lo observó encantada, disfrutando de su glorioso cuerpo y de su gran erección. Edward se tumbó junto a ella en la cama y Bella deslizó la mano con mucha naturalidad entre sus piernas y comenzó a tocarlo como hacía mucho tiempo que quería hacerlo. Aquello la excitó todavía más. Edward se estremeció y murmuró su nombre y Bella se dejó llevar hasta encontrarse lamiendo con fruición su glande.

—Ya basta —le indicó Edward, tomándola del pelo—. Quiero hacerte el amor.

— ¿Y siempre tiene que ser lo que tú digas? —bromeó Bella.

—Quiero que recuerdes siempre nuestra noche de bodas —contestó Edward, besándola con pasión y colocándose sobre ella.

A continuación la colmó literalmente de besos y caricias. Comenzó por las plantas de los pies y consiguió que Bella descubriera zonas erógenas de su cuerpo que no sabía que existían.

Cubierta de sudor de pies a cabeza, se dio cuenta de que su luna de miel iba a ser muy erótica, pues Edward parecía encantado de verla reaccionar con tanta pasión. Bella sentía la piel al rojo vivo y los pechos húmedos de la saliva de Edward cuando, por fin, la acarició donde más le apetecía que la acariciara.

Edward comentó que le gustaba mucho que se hubiera hecho la cera, pero Bella estaba tan excitada para entonces que no pudo contestar. Edward le separó los labios vaginales, que estaban húmedos e hinchados y Bella jadeó de placer y se apretó contra su mano.

—Ahora —le pidió sintiendo un gran vacío entre las piernas.

Edward la tomó de los tobillos y le echó las piernas hacia atrás para penetrarla. Lo hizo de manera segura y potente, dándole todo el placer que Bella demandaba y que se le antojó básico, apasionado y primario, justo lo que ella quería.

Cuando comenzó a sentir contracciones y oleadas de placer, gritó y se abrazó a él mientras Edward se dejaba ir.

Bella sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas y se confesó a sí misma que seguía loca por aquel hombre.

—La verdad es que estar casados tiene sus cosas buenas. . . —comentó.

**Chicas las cosa empiezan a estar mejor, ojala se arreglen los mal entendido, y a esa Leiah ya la mato, jajaja.**

**Espero sus comentarios.**


	7. Chapter 6

_**Capítulo 6 **_

¿Estabas enamorado de Tania? –le preguntó Bella a Edward, sonrojándose por su falta de discreción—. Es que tengo curiosidad... —añadió mientras paseaban por la orilla del mar.

— ¿Por qué lo quieres saber?

—Porque creo que lo estabas.

—Pues te equivocas.

— ¡Pero si te ibas a casar con ella!

—No me educaron para casarme necesariamente por amor —le recordó Edward—. Era una mujer elegante, guapa y bien educada que hablaba varios idiomas. Me pareció suficiente.

— ¡No me puedo creer lo frío y superficial que puedes llegar a ser! —se lamentó Bella.

—No soy ni frío ni superficial. El amor te puede hacer sufrir mucho. Un hombre sensato no elige a la mujer con la que se va a casar sólo por amor.

—A mí no me habrías elegido jamás.

—Pero, ahora que te tengo, estoy encantado contigo —le aseguró Edward con aquella sonrisa suya que a Bella cada día le gustaba más.

Durante las tres semanas que llevaban allí, se habían ido conociendo y estableciendo los cimientos de una relación seria y duradera.

— ¿El matrimonio de tus padres fue de conveniencia? —le preguntó Bella, intentando entender su forma de ver las cosas.

—No, pero el de mi padre con la madre de James sí y salió bien. Duró casi treinta años.

—Me estoy dando cuenta de que nunca hablas de tu madre.

Edward resopló.

— ¿Te acabas de dar cuenta? Eso es porque es de mal gusto mencionarla siquiera. Se fue con otro hombre cuando yo era un bebé. Mi padre nunca se repuso.

Bella se quedó perpleja y comprendió que había tocado un tema muy doloroso para Edward. No dijo nada. No quiso ni imaginarse el escándalo que se habría formado por la conducta de su madre en una sociedad tan conservadora y poco proclive a entender.

Bella comprendía que la conducta de su madre lo había hecho desconfiado con las mujeres. Tenía muchas preguntas, pero no las hizo.

—Creo que mi padre va a venir hoy otra vez a ver a Thony. Cada día lo quiere más –comentó Edward.

—Sí —contestó Bella, para quien no resultaba fácil mantenerse al margen de aquellos encuentros.

Durante ellos, el rey y su marido se trataban de manera superficial para no herirse mutuamente y la educación los constreñía hasta que Thony hacía algo gracioso y rompía el hielo.

Le habría gustado saber por qué el rey y su segundo hijo se trataban como si no se conocieran de nada.

—Me sorprende que mi padre esté mostrando tanto interés en Thony —le confesó Edward.

—Yo creo que es porque quiere conocerlo a él y, de paso, a ti —contestó Bella.

—Tonterías. ¿Por qué iba a querer una cosa así? —le contestó con desdén.

Bella contó hasta diez y no contestó. Vio por el rabillo del ojo que Edward estaba esperando con avidez su opinión. Bella sonrió para sus adentros. Era increíble lo inseguro que podía resultar aquel hombre que parecía tan fuerte.

Bajo su fachada de calma, corría un río de emociones que debía de haber aprendido a controlar a base de disciplina y autocontrol.

Bella había visto cómo se le rompía esa fachada jugando con Thony. Cuando jugaba con él, se olvidaba de las apariencias y se entregaba al momento. Thony adoraba a su padre y, siempre que los veía juntos, Bella pensaba que había hecho lo correcto casándose con Edward.

También se había dado cuenta y aceptaba que ella también adoraba al príncipe. El amor que había negado una y otra vez corría ahora por sus venas y la invadía de pies a cabeza.

Lo cierto era que Edward se esforzaba por hacerla feliz.

Aquel hombre al que se lo daban todo hecho solía llevarle el desayuno a la cama todos los días para que repusiera fuerzas tras una noche apasionada y muy a menudo, tras desayunar, retiraba la bandeja y volvía a hacerle el amor.

Bella no tenía nada que objetar.

Estaba encantada con las relaciones sexuales que compartía con su marido.

Aunque se suponía que tendrían que haber estado solos, todos los días llegaban dignatarios y ministros en avión, pues consultaban todo lo que pasaba en Quaram con Edward. El príncipe la había llevado a hacer varias excursiones al desierto, donde los nómadas los habían recibido con toda su hospitalidad.

Edward estaba muy bien informado sobre los asuntos de aquellas tierras y a menudo los ancianos de las tribus le pedían que escuchara sus problemas y les diera consejo, así que se sentaba durante horas y escuchaba con atención disputas sobre, por ejemplo, cuál era la compensación adecuada por una cabra que se había metido en el huerto de un vecino y se lo había comido.

Mientras tanto, Bella se quedaba sentada en el fondo de la tienda con las mujeres y los niños, con el soniquete de un televisor que funcionaba con la batería de un coche y bebiendo té.

Una noche llovió y, a la mañana siguiente, Edward la llevó fuera para que viera las impresionantes flores silvestres que se habían abierto durante la noche en la arena del desierto.

Bella tenía una piel muy delicada y se ponía roja con facilidad a causa del sol. Edward vigilaba que siempre llevara crema con protección solar y una visera sobre el rostro.

Mientras dejaban los caballos en las cuadras, Bella se dio cuenta de que se sentía a salvo al lado de su esposo. Se sentía querida y cuidada.

—Debería haberte hablado de mi madre –comentó Edward de repente durante el desayuno—. Prefiero contártelo yo a que te enteres por terceras personas. Es una historia vergonzosa.

—No es tan poco usual.

—Aquí, sí. Y más en mi familia –contestó Edward frunciendo el ceño—. Mi padre tenía ya más de cincuenta años y era viudo cuando la conoció. Era hija de un médico suizo y tenía la mitad de años que él. Se enamoró perdidamente de ella y se casaron muy rápido. Para cuando yo nací dos años después, la relación hacía aguas por todas partes. Por lo visto, mi madre no podía soportar las restricciones de la vida que llevaba aquí.

— ¿Y qué pasó?

—Una vez que fue a pasar unos días con su familia conoció a otro hombre y se enamoró de él. Mi padre se enteró y se lo dijo y ella se fue, nos abandonó y se casó con su amante. Nunca tuve contacto con ella.

— ¿Intentaste verla?

—No. Ni yo intenté ponerme en contacto con ella ni ella intentó ponerse en contacto conmigo. Sé que se casó varias veces más, que no tuvo más hijos y que murió hace unos años. La verdad es que, a pesar de todo, le agradezco que me diera la vida. Mi padre no podía soportar tenerme cerca porque era hijo de la mujer que lo había humillado delante de todo el país, así que me mandó a estudiar a una academia militar en el extranjero.

— ¡Qué cruel!

—Una vez me dijo que tenía miedo de que hubiera heredado la falta de moral de mi madre. Sin embargo, algunos años después me enteré de que, en realidad, me rechazaba porque temía que no fuera hijo suyo. De hecho, me hicieron pruebas de ADN sin que yo me enterara en cuanto se inventaron esas pruebas.

Bella negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Cómo no vio que te pareces mucho a él?

—El parecido físico no es suficiente para un hombre al que le reconcome el rencor.

— ¡Así que te castigó a ti! ¡Pagaste tú por tu madre!

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Aunque así fuera, no lo hizo con intención. Él también fue una víctima de la situación. Mi padre no es un hombre vengativo. La amarga separación de mis padres me pilló en medio y yo pagué los platos rotos, es cierto, pero el pasado no se puede cambiar.

Aquella tarde, cuando el rey Carlisle fue a visitar a Thony por tercera vez, Bella tuvo la sensación de que intentaba tender puentes hacia su único hijo con vida. Por desgracia, era demasiado mayor como para saber cómo hacerlo y Edward estaba demasiado acostumbrado a mantener las distancias como para que se produjera un acercamiento.

Bella estaba consternada por lo que Edward le había contado. Aquello de que hubiera crecido sin el cariño de ninguno de sus progenitores en un colegio extranjero al que lo habían mandado para que se hiciera fuerte explicaba en gran medida los continuos cuidados y mimos que le prodigaba a Thony.

Bella se preguntaba si habría estado enamorado alguna vez y si sabría siquiera lo que era el amor. Lo cierto era que no tenía motivos para confiar su amor a una mujer.

Iba a ser difícil conquistar su corazón.

Por las tardes hacía mucho calor y Bella se echaba una siesta. Aquel día, se estaba desnudando para acostarse cuando Edward entró en el dormitorio.

—Te venía a preguntar si te apetecía que fuéramos a nadar un rato —comentó mirándola con deseo, pues Bella no llevaba puesto más que un conjunto de lencería en color turquesa—, pero, ahora que lo pienso, podrías quemarte y la verdad es que prefiero quemarte yo con mi pasión.

Dicho aquello, se puso a su espalda y le desabrochó el sujetador. Le tomó los pechos en las manos para jugar con sus pezones. Bella sintió que la excitación se apoderaba de ella e iba en aumento cuando Edward le apartó el pelo de la nuca y comenzó a besarla por el cuello.

Gimió y jadeó cuando Edward deslizó una mano entre sus piernas y comenzó a masturbarla. Bella sintió que la tela de las braguitas se humedecía. Edward se las quitó con impaciencia, la tumbó en la cama y le separó las piernas.

Temblorosa y ansiosa, oyó cómo se bajaba la cremallera de los vaqueros y sintió su falo caliente introduciéndose en su cuerpo.

—Eres perfecta para mí, _aziz_ —le dijo acariciándole los pechos mientras la penetraba.

La pasión entre ellos era intensa y Bella sintió que la invadían oleadas de placer y se dejó llevar, gritando, hasta el orgasmo.

Edward la tomó en brazos y la acurrucó contra su cuerpo.

—Ha sido increíble —comentó Bella.

—Contigo siempre lo es —sonrió Edward, dándose la vuelta para sacar algo de un bolsillo de los vaqueros.

A continuación, le entregó una cajita de terciopelo.

Al abrirla, se encontró con un precioso anillo de esmeraldas.

—Me recuerdan el color de tus ojos —le dijo Edward sacando la joya de su estuche y poniéndosela—. Tenemos que aprovechar la última semana que nos queda aquí. Cuando volvamos, voy a estar muy ocupado.

Mientras admiraba el anillo, Bella se dio cuenta de que Edward había bajado la guardia, de que confiaba en ella. Le entraron unas ganas irreprimibles de decirle que lo quería, pero no lo hizo porque no quería que se sintiera incómodo y porque temía no ser correspondida, así que se limitó a permanecer arrebujada entre sus brazos, disfrutando del momento.

Un día antes de irse, Edward estuvo recogiendo viejos papeles de su hermano, documentos y algunos libros. Había dos helicópteros fuera esperándolos para llevarlos de regreso a Muscar.

Uno de los pilotos había enfermado, pero Edward anunció que llevaría él su helicóptero.

—No me mires así, tranquila —le dijo a Bella—. Estudié en las fuerzas aéreas y estoy cualificado.

Bella asintió y se dirigió al otro aparato en compañía de Thony. Mientras le ponía el cinturón de seguridad a su hijo, vio que un criado se tropezaba y caía al suelo con una caja.

Edward, que todavía estaba fuera, ayudó al hombre a levantarse y recogió lo que se había caído. Al hacerlo, vio una fotografía de su hermano, muy joven con una chica rubia y menuda vestida de fiesta. La chica tenía una sonrisa encantadora y se parecía mucho a cierta persona que él conocía bien.

Junto a la fotografía había una carta escrita en inglés. Edward comenzó a leerla y pronto se sintió invadido por un profundo sentimiento de culpa.

**FALTA POCO PARA TEMINAR!**


	8. Capitulo final

Lynne Graham _Serie Hijos del amor 01_El hijo del príncipe del desierto

_**Capítulo 7**_

¡Supongo que te habrás muerto de aburrimiento un mes entero rodeada de arena de playa y arena de desierto! —exclamó Leiah con una gran sonrisa mientras su madre, Rachel , tomaba el té con Bella.

—Leiah, por favor —la reprendió su madre.

—Lo digo porque en el desierto no hay tiendas y tengo entendido que a las inglesas os encanta ir de compras.

—No todas las inglesas somos iguales –contestó Bella—. Me gusta la moda, pero me aburre mucho ir de tiendas. Me lo he pasado muy bien en el desierto.

—Todas nos los pasaríamos muy bien en el desierto en compañía de Edward —opinó Leiah, bajando la voz para que su madre no la oyera.

—Tienes razón —sonrió Bella tomando a Thony en brazos—. Ha sido un guía estupendo. Me lo ha enseñado todo.

—Tengo entendido que te han pedido que inaugures un nuevo hotel de lujo y que a Edward le ha parecido bien.

Bella le limpió las manos a Thony, que se había comido una galleta, mientras ganaba tiempo y ocultaba su sorpresa, pues no sabía nada de aquello.

Hasta que Leiah se había presentado de manera imprevista, había estado deseando que Edward volviera a casa, luego había pasado a desear que Leiah se fuera para que no coincidieran y ahora se preguntaba qué le habría ocurrido a su marido que llegaba tan tarde.

—A ver si ahora va a resultar que te conviertes en la estrella protagonista de los medios de comunicación —comentó Leiah sin poder ocultar su envidia.

—Alteza —dijo Sam desde la puerta—, el rey quiere veros.

Visiblemente sorprendida por aquel anuncio, Bella se puso en pie y le entregó a Thony a su niñera.

Mientras seguía a Sam a las estancias del rey, Bella se preguntó qué querría tratar el monarca con ella a solas. ¿Tendría algo que ver con el asunto del hotel que acababa de mencionar Leiah? No creía, pues eso seguramente se lo diría el propio Edward.

Entonces, ¿habría hecho o dicho algo inconveniente y el rey aprovechaba la ausencia de su hijo para reprenderla?

El rey estaba sentado en la sala de audiencias donde solía recibir a todo el mundo. En cuanto lo vio, lívido, Bella supo que algo había ocurrido y se olvidó del protocolo.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —le preguntó.

El rey le hizo una señal con la mano para que se sentara a su lado. Bella así lo hizo.

—Edward ha tenido que hacer un aterrizaje forzoso. En estos momentos, los servicios de emergencias están buscando el lugar exacto.

Bella sintió que la sangre se le helaba en las venas.

— ¿Se ha estrellado? —preguntó con voz trémula.

—No lo sabemos... lo único que sabemos es que el helicóptero ha desaparecido del radar. No te preocupes, fue uno de los mejores pilotos de su promoción. Sabe lo que hacer en estos casos.

—Sí, seguro que está bien... tiene que estar bien —contestó Bella al borde de la histeria.

De haber estado sola, se habría puesto a llorar de miedo.

El rey dejó caer la cabeza hacia delante, cerró los ojos y se puso a rezar.

—No contesta al teléfono móvil —confesó al cabo de un rato.

Bella sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco. Edward le había dicho que no había ni un solo rincón de Quaram en el que no tuviera una excelente cobertura y sabía que su marido siempre llevaba el móvil encima.

Bella se quedó mirando la nada, rezando también.

Ahora que había encontrado la felicidad junto a Edward...

De repente, oyó voces al otro lado de la puerta y supuso que todo el palacio se estaba enterando de la terrible noticia.

Un rato después, se oyeron pasos apresurados, se abrió la puerta y entraron dos ayudantes del rey y dos ayudantes de Edward, que se acercaron y se pusieron a hablar en su lengua.

—Lo han encontrado —le tradujo el rey—. Está bien.

— ¿Cómo de bien? ¿Completamente bien?

—Sí, tiene contusiones y heridas, pero está bien —la tranquilizó el rey—. Llegará pronto —añadió haciendo un gesto con la mano a los hombres para que se retiraran.

Bella se dio cuenta entonces de que el rey estaba llorando. Las lágrimas le resbalaban por las mejillas.

—Siempre ha sido bueno y ha hecho las cosas bien, pero yo siempre lo he ignorado –se lamentó.

—Está a tiempo de enmendar la situación —contestó Bella.

A continuación, se quedaron allí sentados, haciéndose compañía en silencio. Sobre Bella había descendido una sorprendente calma. Si hubiera sucedido lo peor y Edward hubiera muerto, ella también se habría quedado sin decirle cosas importantes.

Por ejemplo, cuánto lo quería.

La guardia de palacio anunció la llegada del heredero con salvas de cañón. Al oírlas, Bella y el rey se pusieron en pie y corrieron por el pasillo hacia el vestíbulo.

Edward apareció con el pelo revuelto y sucio y una venda en un brazo.

— ¡Creía que no te había pasado nada! –exclamó Bella.

—No es más que un rasguño —contestó Edward anonadado cuando su padre lo envolvió entre sus brazos y lo estrechó contra su pecho con cariño.

Aunque Bella también se moría por abrazarlo, abandonó silenciosamente el lugar para dejar hablar a padre e hijo.

Una vez a solas en su dormitorio, se dio cuenta del miedo que había pasado. Edward se había convertido en un ser tan querido para ella como Thony.

Acalorada, decidió darse una ducha. Se estaba vistiendo cuando oyó entrar a Edward, así que se apresuró a cubrirse con un albornoz y a salir del baño.

—Siento mucho haber tardado tanto, pero mi padre tenía muchas cosas que decirme —se disculpó Edward.

—Ya me imagino —contestó Bella—. Estaba muy disgustado. Por eso os he dejado solos.

—Estoy casado con el ángel del tacto y de la inteligencia —musitó Edward mirándola a los ojos.

— ¿Por qué no contestabas al teléfono?

—Con las prisas por llegar a Muscar, me lo he dejado en la villa.

— ¿Y a qué venían esas prisas? —se extrañó Bella.

—Quería pedirte perdón cuanto antes por haber dudado de ti, por haberte creído capaz de mentirme.

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

Edward le pasó el brazo por los hombros y se sacó del bolsillo una fotografía y un papel doblado.

—Creo que es tu madre —dijo entregándole la fotografía.

Bella se encontró mirando a su madre y a un James muy joven y delgado, ambos ataviados de fiesta y sonrientes.

—Sí, es mi madre. ¿De dónde la has sacado?

—Se cayó de un Corán al que mi hermano le tenía especial aprecio. También estaba esta carta —añadió entregándosela.

En ella, Renée le decía a James que, ya que no podían estar juntos, cada uno tenía que seguir adelante con su vida y ser feliz.

—Qué triste —se lamentó Bella.

—James debió de quererla mucho para guardar su foto y su carta durante tantos años. Cuando he visto la fecha, he entendido por qué mi hermano jamás le habló a mi padre de este asunto. Se enamoró de tu madre el mismo año que mi madre dejó a mi padre. Evidentemente, a James no le pareció el mejor momento para pedir permiso al rey para casarse con una extranjera. Le habría dicho que no. Me temo que mi hermano le mintió a tu madre cuando le dijo que no contaban con el permiso del rey. No se atrevió a pedírselo dada la situación personal de mi padre.

Bella negó con la cabeza lentamente.

—Es increíble. Qué espanto cómo nos pueden afectar las acciones de otros.

—Te he juzgado mal y te he insultado —le recordó Edward—. Preferí creer la versión melodramática de Victoria, en lugar de creerte a ti.

—Eso es porque ves cosas donde no las hay. Eres celoso y posesivo por naturaleza –contestó Bella—. Lo complicas todo.

—Eso no es cierto —intentó defenderse Edward.

—Eso es lo que has hecho en mi caso por lo menos. Siempre te esperas lo peor de las mujeres…

—Y tú sólo me has dado lo mejor —la interrumpió Edward tomándola de las manos—. Eres lo que siempre he soñado en una mujer. Soy consciente de que podría haberos perdido a Thony y a ti para siempre. De sólo pensarlo, me entran náuseas.

—Me estás haciendo daño en las manos —sonrió Bella.

Edward se llevó los dedos a los labios y se los besó con cariño.

—He tardado mucho en darme cuenta de que me había enamorado de ti. No me creía capaz de enamorarme, la verdad, y, cuando me sucedió, tardé en percatarme.

Bella lo miró estupefacta.

—Jamás creí que te oiría decir una cosa así.

—Yo tampoco, pero te quiero y me siento muy honrado de compartir la vida contigo, _hayati_.

—Yo también te quiero —contestó Bella acariciándole la mejilla—. La verdad es que no creía que me fueras a corresponder nunca.

—Te tendrías que haber dado cuenta cuando te dije que saliéramos a ver las flores en el desierto. Nunca había hecho nada así con una mujer.

— ¿Y yo qué iba a saber? Creía que me querías mostrar las bellezas de tu país.

—Creo que me enamoré de ti la primera vez que te vi a caballo —recapacitó Edward sonriendo de manera sensual—. Parecías una amazona, una guerrera... fuerte, valiente, sexy...

Bella sonrió encantada.

—Por desgracia, los celos que sentía porque creía que habías tenido algo con James me impedían ver la realidad —continuó Edward—. Los celos me impedían pensar con claridad. Lo único que quería era acostarme contigo para sentirte mía.

Bella le pasó los brazos por el cuello. Le encantaba que fuera tan básico.

—Las cosas contigo han ido muy rápido desde el principio y a mí no me van demasiado las prisas —confesó—. Apenas habíamos estado juntos cuando descubrí que estaba embarazada y, para colmo, eso de casarnos a escondidas y de que estuviéramos todo el día discutiendo no me facilitó las cosas.

—Te tendría que haber dicho cómo me sentía en aquellos momentos, pero sobre todo tendría que haber sabido mirar hacia el futuro y haber convertido aquella boda en un día feliz. Ahora comprendo que mi actitud te hizo creer que me casaba contigo a regañadientes y contribuyó a que no confiaras en mí cuando aquel mismo día oíste lo que decía Victoria.

—Fue la gota que colmó el vaso, pero reconozco que no fuiste tú el único que actuó mal. Tendría que hablar hablado contigo en lugar de irme.

—Lo peor fue que no te pusieras en contacto conmigo para decirme que estabas bien –le dijo Edward sinceramente—. Estabas embarazada. Tuve miedo de que hubieras decidido abortar, la verdad.

—Jamás habría hecho una cosa así.

—Pero yo no tenía manera de saberlo.

—Tienes razón, tendría que haberte llamado, pero es que... estaba muy enfadada y deprimida. Durante un tiempo, creí odiarte –confesó Bella apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de su esposo—. Ahora comprendo que incluso en aquel tiempo te seguí queriendo, pero sentía rencor hacia ti porque me habías hecho mucho daño.

—Jamás volverá a suceder. Jamás te haré daño. Lo que hay entre nosotros es sagrado.

—No te puedes ni imaginar el miedo que tenía de que, si me encontrabas, te llevaras a Thony.

—Yo crecí sin madre, así que jamás se me habría ocurrido someter a mi hijo a la misma tortura, pero te confieso que estaba dispuesto a presionarte con esa posibilidad para que accedieras a volver a Quaram conmigo –admitió Edward—. Lo que más quería en el mundo era estar contigo. Durante el año y medio que estuviste desaparecida, ni siquiera miré a otras mujeres _hayati_.

—Ojalá lo hubiera sabido —se lamentó Bella.

—A lo mejor tenía que perderte para darme cuenta de cuánto te quería —concluyó Edward, besándola con pasión y tumbándola en la cama, harto de hablar.

La tensión que Bella había vivido aquella tarde se tornó deseo y pronto ambos estuvieron desnudos y rodando por el colchón. Se acoplaron de manera dulce, lenta y cómplice.

Después de hacer el amor, Bella se quedó entre los brazos de Edward, que no paraba de decirle cuánto la quería. Y ella sabía que nunca se cansaría de oírselo decir.

—Me gustaría que algún día tuviéramos otro hijo —comentó Edward poniéndole la mano sobre el vientre—. Esta vez, estaría a tu lado desde el principio.

—Algún día —contestó Bella, sonriendo somnolienta.

Tres años después, Bella entró en la habitación infantil de Woodrow Court ataviada con un precioso vestido de fiesta en seda verde y un espectacular aderezo de esmeraldas que refulgían a la luz de las bombillas.

Thony estaba metido en la cama, abrazado a su cochecito de juguete. Su hermana Vanessa, una preciosa niña de dos años, enormes ojos marrones y sonrisa fácil, descansaba ya dormida y el último en llegar, Carlisle, que tenía cuatro meses y era un bebé sano, tranquilo y feliz, miraba muy concentrado el móvil que colgaba sobre su cuna.

Era madre de tres hijos. Le parecía increíble. Cuánto había cambiado su vida y con cuánta rapidez.

Lo cierto era que la llegada de Vanessa no había sido prevista, pero el embarazo y el parto habían sido fáciles y Bella se había animado con un tercero.

Hacía cuatro años que se habían casado y Edward y ella rara vez se separaban. La salud del rey Carlisle había mejorado bastante, así que Edward no tenía que viajar tanto. Ahora, ambos trabajaban juntos, codo con codo, su relación era muy diferente a la que había sido y Edward estaba muy contento.

Bella también llevaba una vida muy atareada. Tras la inauguración del complejo hotelero, le habían pedido que amadrinara un proyecto de ayuda para recién nacidos prematuros y aquella actividad la tenía entusiasmada y entregada, así que su vida transcurría entre sus obligaciones reales y su deseo de pasar todo el tiempo que podía con su marido y con sus hijos.

Cuando iba a Inglaterra, siempre quedaba con Alice y con Rosalie. Le encantaba escapar de la pompa de la corte y ser trataba con normalidad por sus amigas.

Bella se las había ingeniado para que Edward organizara fiestas en las que invitaba a muchos solteros interesantes y Leiah no tardó en enamorarse y casarse con un jeque omaní.

Por fortuna, Rachel, su madre, con la que Bella se llevaba a las mil maravillas, seguía en Quaram y cuidaba de Bella y de sus hijos como una madre.

Como era de esperar, Bella apenas había visto a su padre en aquellos años. Charlie no tenía ningún interés en sus nietos y, una vez satisfecha su curiosidad por la arqueología del país, no encontró motivos para posteriores visitas.

La verdad era que el padre de Edward le prestaba más atención de lo que su padre le había prestado jamás. Por cierto, el rey había decidido reformar el antiguo palacio real que había a las afueras de la ciudad y la corte se había trasladado allí.

La gigantesca y monstruosa mansión de mármol que James había mandado construir se utilizaba como palacio de congresos y museo.

Victoria se había vuelto a casar con un hombre que tenía varios hijos. Había ido a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Edward del año anterior y se había mostrado educada y cordial con Bella, como si las ridículas sospechas del pasado se hubieran ido a la tumba con su primer marido.

—Qué guapa estás —murmuró Edward desde la puerta.

—Creía que ibas a llegar más tarde –contestó Bella girándose hacia él.

— ¿Para la cena de nuestro aniversario de boda? ¡Por supuesto que no! —exclamó Edward tomándola de la mano y sacándola de la habitación—. Te quiero enseñar una cosa antes de la cena —le dijo.

A continuación, la condujo escaleras abajo hasta el coche.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —le preguntó Bella riéndose como una colegiala.

—Es una sorpresa —contestó Edward conduciendo hacia las cuadras.

Bella dio un respingo. El año anterior, su marido le había regalado un caballo magnífico. A Bella le interesaban más aquellos animales que todas las joyas del mundo.

—Si mi regalo de este año es de cuatro patas…

—Shh, está un poco nerviosa —le dijo Edward ayudándola a bajar del coche.

— ¿Quién?

—Ella —contestó Edward, abriendo la puerta de un box.

Bella se quedó mirando a la yegua que había dentro.

— ¿Starlight? —dijo estupefacta.

La yegua había cambiado, por supuesto, pero Bella la reconoció inmediatamente.

— ¡Dios mío! ¡Me has traído a Starlight! –exclamó con la voz tomada por la emoción—. ¿Cómo no vas a ser el amor de mi vida? —añadió, acercándose al animal al que tanto había querido y acariciándolo—. Eres fabuloso, Edward. Cada día te quiero más.

—Tú sí que eres fabulosa, _habibi_ –contestó Edward—. Me has dado tres hijos maravillosos y tu compañía. Me has dado la vida —añadió mirándola

con adoración.

Bella sintió que la felicidad la embargaba.

—Te quiero —le dijo—. Cada día te quiero más.

**Fin**

Gracias todos los lectores por leer la adaptación, pero quédense atento que ahora seguirá la historia de una de las amigas de Bella de Londres, con las cuales compartían departamento. No se la pierdan.

Gracias ñpor sus comentarios, reviews, seguimientos, favoritos, etc.

Página | 7


End file.
